


Dirty Water

by Lucykateb



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, rough
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucykateb/pseuds/Lucykateb
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

还处在昏迷状态的Elias躺在你身下，上半身被皮带结结实实的固定在床上，两只手腕被分别捆缚在床头上，他的小腿上扣着铁环，铁环上的锁链连着天花板，你跪在他大开的双腿之间，努力压制着内心的兴奋激动，着手用黑布蒙住德国人的眼睛。  
你刚刚给他洗了澡，灌肠的过程稍许有些困难，因为Elias瘫软的肢体实在是难以控制，药的量有些大了，距离你把他带回家已经过了四个小时，可你身下的人才刚刚有了些苏醒的迹象，你拍打着他的脸催他醒来，伸手去拿床头柜上的口球，你可不想让他大喊大叫惊动了别的人。  
出乎意料，Elias还算镇定，只是质问你的语气带了些颤抖，他问，你是谁，带我来这儿干什么，他的手腕用力挣动着，带得床头嘎吱作响，你却轻轻的笑，手扣在Elias的脖子上用了些力度。  
“我喜欢你，所以带回来培养一下…”你压制着他的反抗，“你把我伺候好了，我就好好待你。”Elias的挣扎越发激烈起来，因为你施加在他脖子上的力气，你在他要窒息的前一刻放开了他，趁他大口喘息时将口球塞进了他的嘴里。  
Elias可是挣得太厉害了，疯狂的摇着头试图甩掉你在他脑后系紧皮带的手，骂你的话变得含糊不清，分贝倒是越来越大，直到你不耐烦的甩了他一耳光，德国人像是被你打懵了，偏着头只发出小声的哼哼，你看不到他的表情，只享受于暂时的安静。你长出一口气，手指滑向了他的后穴，刚刚被清理好的肠道柔软干净，你按揉他穴口的动作引来了一阵新的反抗，Elias拼命的想要抬起头来，被吊起来的双腿踢蹬着，铁链的响动吵得你心烦意乱。  
你跪起身来解开Elias小腿上的铁环，双腿恢复自由的一瞬间他就狠狠一脚踢在你的肩上，特警的力气果然大，你被踢了一个趔趄，险些跌到床下去，随后狠狠攥紧他的左脚踝用力一扭。  
人为的扭伤，你听着Elias的痛呼愉悦的想，还可以再多加几处，不过不是今天。更多的皮带固定在他的腿上，大腿几乎被拉扯到极限，腿根的肌肉微微抽动着，你好心情的去揉捏他的两瓣臀肉，Elias挣不动了，皮带牵制了他所有的动作，只能随着你的动作发出抗议的低吼。润滑液挤在穴口，有一些顺着他的腿根滴到床上，你的食指探进去了，还是很困难。  
“第一次？”你尝试性的戳弄让Elias痛苦的喘息，“真是够紧的…”一根手指在后穴里进进出出，德国人压制着的痛苦呻吟逐渐混杂上了黏腻的水声，再加上一根手指的动作引来拔高的尖叫，你早就硬的发疼，于是不管不顾的往肠道里插了三根手指。  
Elias应该是哭了，你看到了濡湿的黑布，还有攥到发白的指关节，口球让他不能吞咽口水也不能压制呻吟，枕头让他的口水弄得一团糟。他不再含糊不清的骂你了，也许是没了力气，你抽出手指解开裤子，拉链的声音让Elias瑟缩了一下，已经开始滴着前液的阴茎抵在了穴口上，你身下的人崩溃了。  
“呜…不…呜！”  
你顶进去了，缓慢的破开紧致的肠肉，Elias仰着脖子失了声，拳头攥紧又松开，他整个人都绷的紧紧的，终于在你完全埋进他的身体里时哭了起来。  
哭得很惨，无法吞咽的口水让他的哭腔带着呛咳，遮在他眼睛上的黑布已经湿透了，全然没了刚刚的锐气，他的穴口可怜兮兮的裹着你的性器，你抓紧了他的屁股，整根拔出来又狠狠操进去，鲜红的肠肉被带出来又被裹挟回去。Elias的性器依然垂在胯下没有丝毫挺立的意思，嘴里的呻吟全是痛苦和绝望，你调整了一下角度，再次顶入时不偏不倚的蹭到了他的前列腺。  
Elias的腰猛地弹起来，惊慌的呜咽好听极了，你只一味抵着他的前列腺磨蹭，逼得他脚趾蜷起弄皱了床单，他的脸漫上了红晕，阴茎颤巍巍的抬起头来，你去掐他的乳尖时直担心Elias要把自己的嗓子叫坏，反应很大，于是你变本加厉的去抠挖乳孔，德国人整张脸都湿透了，口水和眼泪弄脏了你的枕头，你打了他屁股一巴掌。  
“呜！啊…”痛感和快感逼得Elias快要发疯，你捏着他的腰加快了抽送的速度，手上也不闲着，他的乳尖红肿起来，像是胸前的樱桃，你低下头去用牙齿叼住拉扯，他想要挺起胸却被皮带生生拉回，德国人的手腕已经被勒出了青紫的痕迹。  
最终还是Elias先射在了你的小腹上，不应期的后穴敏感极了，你的每一下抽送都引起德国人的颤抖，你抽出阴茎射在他脸上的举动引来了无力的抗议，白浊挂在了他的鬓角上，有一些甚至顺着嘴角的空隙流了进去，Elias无能为力的被迫吞咽下去。  
你收拾好自己后坐在床边随意的和Elias聊天，或者说，单方面的命令。德国人不知是真的睡去了还是装作没听到，你解下他眼上的黑布时却撞进了满是仇恨的蓝眼睛里，口球取下后他咬紧了牙关，恶狠狠的语气却因为沙哑的嗓子而大打折扣，  
我不会忘记你的，他说，不会放过你。  
噢，你笑了，我很期待。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有一点痛，谨慎阅读

你把Elias从地下室抱到楼上时他已经烧的有点迷糊了，滚烫的光裸躯体难得乖顺的依在你怀里，嘴里不时冒出几句胡话，夹杂着“回家”的字眼，他还是想逃出去，尽管你已经把他囚禁了一个多月，你给他戴上项圈和脚镣，不许他踏出地下室一步，甚至把他的饮食严格控制在勉强维持生理基本需求的范围内，他还是有精力去考虑逃跑的事情。  
你轻轻吻着他的鼻尖和额头，把看起来已经陷入沉睡的德国人放在你自己的床上，你确信现在的他不会造成什么威胁，所以你把他的脚镣也卸掉了——现在他全身只有手腕上象征性束缚的绳子和脖子上的皮质项圈。你用手试着他的体温，并且在听到Elias越发厉害的咳嗽声后决定去给他拿药。  
或许可以再给他加一点食物，你这么想着，简单的收拾了一下厨房的流理台，药片和热水都备好了放在一边，又去浴室给他准备了温水，然后你折返到卧室想要带他出来，却在走到门口时听到了异常的响动。  
断裂的项圈和绳子丢在一边，罪魁祸首本人跪在地上朝着窗户一点一点的移动，并且在听到开门声时惊恐的瑟缩了一下。你狠狠摔上门朝他走过去，把德国人扛在肩上，毫不怜悯的把他丢在床边的地毯上。  
“给我听好了，Elias，别想再逃跑，”你掐着他的脖子，德国人因为发烧而无力的手指试图掰开你的手却是无能为力，“如果让我发现还有下次，我不介意把你的四肢都打断。”  
你把他就那么丢在床边，Elias靠在床脚虚弱的喘息，刚刚的窒息让他眼角飘上了红，眼神却还是那么不甘，被他弄断的项圈和绳子现在看上去都比他本人更有威慑力一些，光裸的身体泛着不健康的红，金发都湿漉漉的搭在额头上。  
“手伸出来。”你拿着一次性的束缚带，语气没什么感情，在塑料绳缠绕上他的手腕时报复性的狠狠拉紧，收获了他的闷哼和皱起的眉头，“这是我从你的衣服里找到的…我亲爱的，我想你本来是要用它来捆像我这种的绑架犯的对不对？”你舔过他的耳廓，轻咬着他的耳垂，特警推拒在你胸口的力量甚至不足以捏死一只蝴蝶，睫毛颤动着，上面还挂着水珠，不知是汗水还是泪水。  
你把德国人抱到了浴室，中途Elias甚至连反抗都没有，被汗水打湿的脑袋依在你肩膀上，他闭着眼，你看不出他的情绪，但是现在Elias这副顺从的样子已经足够让你满足，你把他放进盛满热水的浴缸，转身去拿毛巾，丝毫没有注意德国人在水下攥紧的拳头。  
正因为如此，你靠近他时才被他的攻击吓了一跳，好在德国人现在足够虚弱——你一只手就轻松制住了他的手腕，Elias的手心全是被割出的血，你不知道他从哪里摸来的小刀片，但毋庸置疑的是他用这个割开了项圈和绳子，以及现在已经成了两半的束缚带。德国人扭动着手腕试图逃出制约，抿着嘴唇一脸不甘和仇恨，你松开了他的手腕，随后就是狠狠的一耳光。  
Elias明显被打懵了，回过头来时嘴角有血，也许是牙齿咬到了口腔内部，你拽着他的头发狠狠下压，直到德国人的口鼻全都没进水里，他的力气并不足以反抗你，浴缸里的水都被他的挣扎甩到地板上，混着淡淡的血色。  
你松开手的时候他大口大口的喘息，你用毛巾擦干他的脸，沉默着更换了浴缸里的水，给他洗了头发和身体。他的额头还是滚烫，你今天不准备把他再送回地下室了，但你也不准备让他和你睡在一张床上。你把他绑起来的全过程没有受到什么阻碍，你这次用了皮带来固定，大腿上的皮带圈连着腰上的，现在Elias的两条腿被迫打开，因为前几天过度使用而红肿的穴口在你面前暴露无遗，德国人看起来疲倦极了，皱着眉头半闭着眼，睫毛在他脸上投下阴影，你把手指探进穴口时他闷闷的哼了一声，摆动着腰想要恢复到侧躺的姿势，绑在背后的手攥紧了床单。  
三根手指没费多大力气就插进去了，你能感受得到穴肉不正常的高热，Elias的脑袋在枕头上磨蹭，发出难受的呻吟喘息，脚趾蜷紧又放松，你握着他的脚踝细细亲吻，你能感受到他小腿上面的肌肉，皮肤柔软，却在亲吻到脚踝内侧时被Elias的后穴夹了一下，你的唇舌流连在那一块皮肤，很快德国人就发出不满的呜咽声尝试着抽回脚踝，你却握得更紧了些。  
随后就是插入阴茎的小棍和瞬间拔高的尖叫，德国特警的脆弱咽喉整个暴露出来，你在他喉结上咬下牙印，他现在似乎清醒了些，胡乱叫喊着哀求的话，哭喊着求你拔出来，求你让他走，甚至保证不会告发你。  
你低低的笑起来，手指抵在他的唇上阻止了他，“你以为我还会信你吗，小骗子？”Elias的哭叫渐渐变成隐忍的低喘和抽泣，脑袋歪向一边，眼睛有些失神的看向你卧室的窗户，你没有拉窗帘，窗外是你家的后院，因为疏于打理而显得有些废颓，落叶满地都是，那颜色有些像Elias的金发，你这么想着，伸出手细细梳理起德国人同样乱糟糟的金发，他还是很抗拒，摇着头想要躲开你的手。  
你这次没再打他，因为Elias喉间发出的咕噜声实在是好听的很，但是你还不打算直接把你自己的家伙插进去，你还想再玩玩这个德国警察。  
你卧室里的东西实在少得可怜，不过你还是翻找到了你所需要的东西，钢制的穿刺用具放在托盘上发出清脆的声响，还有半瓶酒精和棉球，你都带到了床边。  
“别…”Elias在冰凉的酒精接触乳尖的时候终于又开了口，而你只是把一团布塞进了他的嘴里，“接下来会有点疼，我希望你能忍住。”Elias瞪大了眼不可置信的看着你，而你只是用钢制的尖端对准了乳尖的一侧，伴随着轻微的皮肉撕裂声和带着哭腔的尖叫，德国人的左胸上多了一个泛着银光的小东西，Elias脸上全是泪水，身下的床单被抓的起皱，身体微微打着颤，不知道是因为寒冷还是因为痛苦，你拍了拍他的屁股，大拇指探进后穴按压着他的前列腺，“安静些我亲爱的…还没结束呢。”Elias在破布下模糊的咳嗽，在你把酒精抹上另一边乳尖时闭上了眼转过头去，眼角的泪水打湿了枕头，另一边的穿刺得到的回应比上次的无力得多。你完成后用纸巾轻轻擦拭着周围的血迹，取出他嘴里的破布，小心翼翼的吻着Elias苍白的唇，唇舌交缠间你告诉他，明天你会去给他买一对乳环，还会给他带张寻人启事回来。  
听到寻人启事的时候Elias明显震了一下，哑了的嗓子低声念叨着这个词，一遍又一遍，然后你看到他的眼睛里闪过了一丝光芒，随后又因为你对他乳尖的触碰而皱起眉头。  
“但是我可不确定他们是不是还在找你…毕竟这一周电视上可都没再播过关于你的新闻，而且，”你伏下身子凑在他耳边轻轻说道，“我好像听说警局准备把你判定为死亡了。”  
你爱死了德国人脸上一闪而过的惊疑，咳嗽声中你模糊听到他的否认，可笑的团队信任，你这么想着，扶着你胯下早就硬的发疼的东西直直捅进他的肠道，Elias高热到滚烫的穴肉很快就开始熟练的挤压吮吸起你的阴茎，他的呻吟声里混着呛咳，因为感冒和哭泣，他的鼻子早就罢了工，这让他喘的像是离了水的鱼，阴茎高高挺立着却因为棍状物的阻挡而只能可怜兮兮的流出一点前液，你狠狠的一次一次贯穿着他，不一会就等来了他的哀求。  
“求，求你，哈啊…拔出去…”  
“告诉我，亲爱的，你哪里做错了？”  
他又咬住了嘴唇，你恶意的只在肠道深处律动，前列腺没办法被完全照顾到的感觉逼得Elias快要发疯，他嗫嚅着说了几句话，你抬起他的腰让你的阴茎又向里滑了些，“什么？我听不清。”  
“我不该，嗯…不该逃…啊！”  
他的腰高高抬起又落下，眼睛有些翻白，穴肉紧紧绞紧了你，阴茎却还是高高挺立着，没有一点液体流出来，你掰开他攥着床单的手指，握在自己的手里揉捏着有些发白的关节，“那你告诉我，你是谁的乖狗狗？”  
“你的！我是你的！求你了！求求你让我…”  
你没让他把话说完，小棍抽出的时候他连声音都发不出来，白浊有些甚至溅到了他的脸上。Elias瘫在床上喘息，手指软软的搭在你手里，你顾念着他的病，没有做的太过火，只是沉默着抽出阴茎射在了他的大腿根上，然后抽了几张纸巾简单的清理了一下，解开了绑在他大腿上的皮带。  
“起来，把这个喝了。”你让德国人倚在你身上坐起来，药片送到他的嘴边，他从你的手心里用舌头卷走药片，也乖巧的接受了你嘴对嘴喂给他的水，顺从的不像是刚刚那个拿着刀片对着你的特警。  
你打消了想要把他关在笼子里的想法，转而用被子把他厚实的盖了起来，也许今晚让他和你一起睡是可行的，你没有解开他反绑在背后的手，为了以防万一，你把他的腿也捆到了一起，退烧药让Elias昏昏欲睡，似乎还嘟囔了几句什么，但很快他就陷入了深度睡眠，睫毛还在微微颤动着，你吻了他的额头。  
“晚安，我的乖狗狗。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是囚禁强制

“我可以带你出去。”你在Elias在你面前跪下张嘴含住你的阴茎时突然出声。  
Elias震了一下，蓝眼睛抬起来看着你，本来没什么情感的瞳孔现在就像是点了一把火一样闪着亮光，“但是有条件，”你继续说道，手指穿过他的头发托着他的后脑向下压了一些，“现在专心做你该做的。”  
德国人学的很快，他舔舐着你的顶部，又整个含入，他甚至学会了把手伸到后面去拨弄自己的后穴，即使手腕被绑在一起阻碍了他的一部分动作，跪在瓷砖上的膝盖在发抖，眼角因为你深深的顶入而逼出了泪水，他就用这双泛着泪光的漂亮眼睛小心翼翼的打量着你的神色，像是在确定你是否在拿他开玩笑。  
“做得不错…乖孩子，过来，到我腿上来。”你拉着Elias的上臂把他从地上拽起来，扶着他的腰让他坐到你的阴茎上，已经被德国人自己玩弄到湿软的后穴很快就接受了你的尺寸，Elias仰起头发出一声欢愉大过痛苦的呻吟，新的皮质项圈上挂了个银色的铃铛，随着他的动作叮铃作响，绑在一起的手腕让他的姿势有些别扭。  
Elias把手抵在你胸前，他在尽力避免自己的乳尖被碰到——那上面挂了一对银质的乳环，看起来他还不是很习惯这个东西，因为你在轻轻拉扯左胸的小东西时收到了Elias不满的扭动和呜咽。德国特警现在乖的就像是个玩偶一样，顺从的接受你每一次顶入和抚摸，动作也从一开始的抗拒到现在的算不上亲昵却也不再反抗，甚至带了些求欢的意味，你知道他是在讨好你，想要得到出去放风的机会。  
“你按照我的要求做，我就会给你穿衣服，带你去后院走走。”你这么说着，手掌包裹着Elias结实的臀肉揉捏，不轻不重的拍了一下，“自己动试试看。”  
德国人咬住嘴唇歪着身子尝试着抬起屁股，阴茎滑出大半又因为他自己的不知轻重而狠狠整根捅入，Elias瞬间就软了腰，手指攥着你的衣领，俯下身来轻轻的舔吻你的嘴角，喉咙里发出颇带些撒娇意味的呜咽，“手…可不可以解开…”他把被皮带勒得紧紧的手腕举到你面前，后穴收缩挤压着你的阴茎。才一个多月，这个警察连撒娇都学会了，你在心里暗骂一声，松开了他手腕上的束缚，揉搓着已经被勒出青紫痕迹的皮肤，Elias深吸一口气，手扶住了你的肩膀，试探性的抬起屁股又放下，胸膛挺起就像是自己把乳尖送到嘴边，你用牙齿咬住乳环拉扯着，Elias的呻吟尾音上扬打着颤，很快就像是被抽干了力气一样软绵绵的伏在你肩膀上，胳膊抱着你的脖子，你能听见他在你耳边轻声抽泣，乱糟糟的金发弄得你痒痒的。  
乖的就像是只羊羔，你突然这么想，你的手顺着他的腹肌下滑，手指轻轻按摩着Elias的会阴，他的阴茎隔着一层衬衣和你的小腹相贴，已经开始吐出前液，“别着急我亲爱的…”你又往他的肠道里伸了一根手指，Elias的后穴就像是快到极限一样的被撑大，穴口都泛着红，因为连续的使用而有些充血肿胀，德国人现在哭得更厉害了，脑袋埋在你的颈窝里不肯抬起来，“我该给你买个贞操带，我敢保证你趁我不在的时候自己悄悄把手指伸进去过对不对？”你拔出手指，故意把手指上的液体抹在Elias的后腰上。  
“没有…我没做过…”德国人胡乱的摇着头，腰却扭动着迎合你的律动，臀肉已经被你的大力揉压掐出了淤青。“抬起头来看着我。”你强硬的下了命令，Elias发出小动物一样的呜咽声，眼睛躲躲闪闪的不敢直视你，你掐着他的下巴强迫他抬起头来，他的脸上满是水痕，眼睛已经有些失了神，嘴唇半张着，你看得到他粉色的舌尖。  
你想吻他，也确实这么做了，德国人的睫毛扫在你脸上，他闭着眼接受这个有些粗鲁的吻，直到他因为缺氧而拍打你的肩膀你才放开他，牵出暧昧的银丝，Elias的嘴唇被你吸吮得有些充血。  
你翻身把他压在了沙发上，Elias一声惊呼很快就淹没在打颤的呻吟里，你整根抽出又碾着他的前列腺狠狠操入，德国人一只手挂在你的脖子上，另一只手捂着自己的嘴不让自己叫得太大声，肌肉紧实的腿盘在你的腰上，精瘦的腰向上拱起迎合你的抽插。他看上去已经快要高潮了，双眼有些翻白，脖子向后仰出一个漂亮的弧度，你上一次咬在他喉结上的牙印还没消下去，你又在牙印上留下吻痕。  
Elias的后穴猛地收紧，微凉的液体溅在你们两个的小腹上，你又冲刺了几下便射在了他肠道深处，可以等一下再清理，你这么想着，把他抱进了浴室。  
你给他清理的时候他握住了你的手腕，“你是认真的吗？”德国人的嗓子还有些哑，眼神直勾勾的盯着你的脸。“当然了我亲爱的…不过还需要一些准备工作。”你这么说着，把他从浴缸里捞出来擦干，早就放在一边的衣服被拿过来一件一件的给他穿好，他现在看上去和刚刚被你带到地下室的那天一模一样——除了脖子上的项圈，还有略显苍白消瘦的脸，然后你把他带到客厅，从沙发下拿出一卷绳子。  
看到绳子的时候Elias眼里的光似乎消失了些许，“只是以防万一，你如果做个乖孩子，我会给你解开…现在，把手背到后面去。”  
现在已经是深秋，你把Elias半个手掌都裹在卫衣的袖子里才开始着手固定，绳子隔着卫衣紧紧捆绑在他的胳膊和肩膀上，然后绕过他的前胸，你故意稍稍用了些力，把德国人的胸肌勒出了形状，隔着宽松卫衣拨弄他的乳环换来一声隐忍的低喘，绳子打好结之后你摸了件外套披在他身上，一手揽着他的腰一手打开了通往你家后院的门。  
后院里满是落叶，栅栏很高，外面偶尔有车呼啸而过，Elias露在外面的修长手指因为兴奋和紧张而绞在一起，你就这么抱着他的腰带着他在后院里慢慢的走，德国人低头踢着脚边的落叶，嘴角挂了笑。  
你看的出神，Elias在被你绑架后就再没笑过，你偶尔会在卧室里翻看以前你跟踪他时拍的照片，几乎每一张上的他都笑的很好看，你在幻想有一天Elias会不会也会真正对着你露出这种笑容，虽然似乎是遥遥无期的事情。  
“累不累？”你突然凑在他耳边吹气，Elias缩了一下脖子，咬着唇摇了摇头，但是你还是带着他坐到了门廊的台阶上，着手解开束缚他的绳子，“你看，你只要乖一点…我说话算话的。”绳子松开后Elias活动着自己的手腕，趁你回头不注意的时候猛然站起身来冲向栅栏。  
很可惜，多日几乎没有进食又疏于锻炼的身体虚弱极了，没几步Elias就跪倒在地上，你大步冲过去一把按住了他，Elias的第一声呼救因为哑掉的嗓子而没有发出多大的声音，第二声还未出口就被你捂在了嘴里。德国人的反抗就像是只野猫，手拼命的扒着你捂在他嘴上的手掌，闷在嘴里的声音像是尖叫，你的另一只手死死抓着他的两个胳膊，打好活扣的绳子攥在你手里，已经套在了Elias的左手腕上，在你拖他进房子的整个过程中他一直摇着头疯狂的踢蹬，却在你踢上屋门的那一刻停止了。  
你不敢放松，把他的双手反剪到背后单手简单捆好，另一只手始终死死捂住他的嘴，Elias的尖叫消失了，取而代之的是粗重的喘息，刚刚那场折腾大概耗尽了他所剩不多的体力，两条腿软绵绵的瘫在地板上。  
别想从我这儿逃出去知道吗，你咬牙切齿的说，捂着他的嘴把他往那个没有窗户的房间里拖，当他意识到自己要去哪儿时又开始挣扎，但是已经无力到不能阻止你的动作，你把他拖进房间丢在地上，反手锁上了门。  
你三两下就撕开了他身上的衣物，像堆破布似的丢在房间一角，房间里有张床，准确来说，上层是床，下层则是笼子，高度勉强足够Elias跪趴。铁链的撞击声让Elias惊恐的呜咽，你毫不留情塞进他嘴里的口球则让他连求饶的话都说不出来。  
你把他抱到床上，用床顶垂下来的铁链扣在Elias 项圈上的铁环里，强迫他跪起身来，双手则是和脚腕绑在一起，你蒙上了他的眼，掐着他的腰把他狠狠的向固定在床上的按摩棒上压，Elias的姿势注定他不能把按摩棒整根吞入，否则他会被项圈拉扯到窒息，如果他不努力吃下它，只有膝盖作为支点的跪姿会让他痛苦至极。德国人痛苦的摇着头，因为别扭的姿势不停的调整着，铃铛和铁链的声音混在一起，还有Elias的呜咽和抽泣，你抚着他的头发，只是看着。  
好好享受，你这么说，转身离开了房间，在外面用钥匙锁上了门，丝毫不在乎身后Elias瞬间拔高的呻吟和挽留。  
你收拾好客厅的狼藉之后出去了一趟，市中心里的寻人启事已经荡然无存，只有小巷子里还可怜兮兮的挂着几张撕破了角的纸张，随着风飘落到地上，你挑了张还算完整的叠好放在口袋里，决定带回去给Elias看看，告诉他不幸的坏消息，你很期待他的反应。  
回到家时已经是晚上了，你带着夜晚的潮湿气息拧开了那扇门，Elias还维持着那个姿势，脑袋低垂着，汗水顺着金发滴到床上，全身泛着潮红，他看上去至少射了两次，床单湿漉漉的。听到开门的声音时他下意识的抬起头，却牵扯得整个人歪向一边，瘫软的腰和腿似乎已经承受不住全身的重量，他被项圈拉扯得发出一阵痛苦的喉音，你抱着臂靠在门边看他挣扎，一直看到Elias发出示弱般的呜咽求救时才过去扶了他一把，你的手滑过他滑腻的大腿之间，揉搓着早就违背个人意愿悄悄挺立起来的阴茎，德国人粗重的呼吸着，很快就挺起腰想要射出来。  
咔哒一声，抑精环扣在了Elias的阴茎根部，“今天下午你把自己操射了两次了吧，真是个喂不饱的坏狗狗…”手指继续向后抚摸着他被撑开的后穴，德国人胡乱的摇头又点头，你取下他的口球时他甚至都没办法合拢嘴巴，半天才挤出一句求饶，他说，求你放了我，我不会告诉别人。  
你带点嘲讽意味的给他念了手机里的新闻，你告诉德国人他已经被判定死亡，市中心里的寻人启事早就无迹可寻，随后你就看到他的眼罩上晕开湿迹，Elias喉咙里的声音就像是被什么东西挤住了，全身都在剧烈地颤抖，手指攥紧了身下的床单，你捧着他的脸吻他，他连反应都没有了，泪水顺着他的脸滑下去砸在床上，混杂在床单的狼藉中。  
“别担心…我给你带回来一张。”你把已经揉皱的纸丢在他腿上，解开扣在他项圈上的铁链和手脚的束缚，Elias瞬间就软了腰倒在你怀里，眼罩歪歪斜斜的挂在他脸上，露出一只泪水迷蒙的蓝眼睛，死死盯着腿上的寻人启事。“你以后该多笑笑的。”你的手指拉着他的嘴角扯出一个勉强的笑，“多好看。”  
Elias像是哭累了，抓着你的手臂闭上了眼，睫毛在他脸上投下阴影，你用湿巾擦干净他满是水痕的脸，从他体内抽出玩具的时候换来了德国人带着倦意的呜咽，别再来了，他这么哀求着，我好累，尾音又带了哭腔。  
你没听他的，把他推倒在已经一团糟的床上，Elias脊背接触到床单的那一刻他就哭了，转过头去咬住了枕头，手却和你的十指相扣，就像你是他唯一的依靠，或许真的是，你愉悦的想，Elias现在只有靠你才能活下去。你把他的腿抬到自己肩膀上，德国人柔韧的腰几乎被对折，你借着肠液和润滑液插进他后穴的动作没有遭到丝毫阻碍，Elias的呻吟几乎都变成了气音，指甲深深嵌进你的皮肉里，因为抑精环的控制而只能无力的一下一下挺着腰，眼泪流的越发夸张，一直到最后你抽出阴茎射在他的脸上才算平息了些许。  
已经是深夜了，你不打算再带他去清理，床下的笼子被打开，你把他放了进去，还有枕头和毯子，寻人启事丢在他手边，关上笼门时你看到他攥紧了那张早就皱的不成样子的纸，把它贴在心口，就像是最珍贵的宝贝。  
你锁门时又看了他一眼，Elias似乎睡着了，嘴角挂了笑，却在白浊和泪痕的映衬下显得有些淫靡和可怜，你从外面锁上了门，却忽略了关门声后那双突然睁开的蓝眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没有什么肉，基本上就是羞辱和疼痛，谨慎阅读

你做梦都没想到Elias会干这种事。  
早晨你看到笼子里的血迹时被吓得心脏几乎停跳，Elias躺在靠近门口的一侧紧闭着双眼，左腕上有个血液半凝的口子，你蹲下去摸了摸他的脖子，万幸的是还有跳动，你把他从笼子里拽出来抱到浴室包扎伤口的全过程里手都有点发抖，你一边担心着他会不会真的死去，一边又在考虑该怎么处理他的尸体。你甚至都不知道他又是用的什么割开了自己的血管，也许还要缝针和打破伤风，你有些焦躁的把他丢在床上，试图在几近用空的药箱里找到自己需要的东西。  
Elias醒来时几乎就要以为自己在家里，柔软的被子和温暖的秋日阳光让他放下了戒备和警惕，甚至迷蒙中下意识的喊出了一个名字。  
“Dom…”  
你听到后嗤笑一声，你知道Dominic是他的男朋友，只是没想到他在被你囚禁近一个半月后还是对外面的世界念念不忘。你抓着他的手腕按压他的伤口强迫他清醒过来，蓝眼睛褪去了迷茫后是溢出的痛苦和绝望，他很快就偏过头去不再看你，只是偶尔从齿间漏出一两声痛哼。  
“我想我该卸掉你一个胳膊或者一条腿什么的，免得你还想做什么出格的事。”  
你大力捏着他的左肩关节，轻微的错位声后是Elias凄厉的惨叫，他额头上全是汗水，胸口起伏得像是老旧的风箱，铃铛因为喉结的滚动而叮铃作响，却淹没在挣扎和脏话里，他骂你是个疯子，是个变态，你却不以为然。  
“再有下次，这个胳膊就别要了。”你丢开僵硬着不能动弹的左臂，Elias胸前的乳环被拉扯到极限，他被迫抬起胸口又因为施加在左肩的重量而痛呼，两条肌肉发达的腿现在只能把床单和被子蹬踹得一团糟，却不能造成什么威胁和阻碍。  
你却心情颇好，在Elias的大腿内侧捏出一片不规则形状的淤青，德国人闷哼着拼命夹紧双腿想要阻止你，却被你用力压成大开，腿根的肌肉都在抽搐。Elias叫不出声来了，过分的疼痛让他全身都覆着晶莹的汗水，他睁大了眼盯着你，突然就偏过头去，不一会你就看到枕头上有了水迹，他这两天可哭得太多了，你又没给过他水喝，他可能会脱水的担忧突然就出现在你脑子里。  
你放开了他，小心的把他饱受摧残的两条腿放到床上，铁链一端拴在脚腕上一端扣在床脚，Elias没有什么反应，左臂僵直着放在身边，右臂抬起来压在眼上，你听到了模模糊糊的抽泣声，弄得你有些心烦，于是你掐着他的下巴用力把他的头转过来，警告他别再在你面前哭，除非他的右肩关节也想错位。  
Elias的眼里有些你看不懂的东西，他咬着嘴唇努力把眼泪咽回去，因为忍得太用力而抽噎着，眼眶红红的，蓝眼睛因为泪水而显得迷蒙一片，你去抹他脸上的眼泪，夸他是个听话的好孩子，按在他左肩脱臼处的力气却突然加大，逼得他带着哭腔尖叫出声，刚刚忍回去的眼泪又像开了闸的洪水一样流个不停，右手去抓你按在他肩上的手掌，却因为疼痛而全身脱力。  
你把水端到了他嘴边，扶着他坐起来，又引导着他用一只胳膊支撑着自己做出跪趴的姿势，脚腕上的铁链哗哗作响，德国人的左臂曲在胸前不能动弹，水杯一直悬在他面前，却在Elias的嘴唇接触到杯口时你端远了些。  
“做了坏事的狗狗应该受些惩罚…用你的舌头去舔，乖孩子。”  
Elias哭红的眼睛里盛满了耻辱和绝望，只有一只胳膊支撑的身体有些摇晃，他和你僵持了很久，最终他认输般的低下头，粉色的舌头卷着水送进嘴里。德国人还有些笨拙，有些水被他的动作带的泼洒出来溅在你手上，他甚至无师自通的开始舔舐溅在你手上的水珠，你奖励般的抚摸他的头顶，像是逗猫一般挠着他的下巴，Elias的喉间发出了咕噜声，却只是低着头认认真真的用舌头卷着杯里的水，好像他真的能从中获得什么实质性的东西。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有个分支【？

你把Elias带到地下之后取下了他的口罩，披在身上的大衣挂在门口，露出捆缚在身上的皮带，房间外的俱乐部里音乐震耳欲聋，你带着他坐到沙发上，Elias的嘴唇被胶带折磨得有些泛红，你按耐不住的凑过去吻了他，德国人闭着眼，睫毛因为紧张而颤抖，他不知道你今天把他带到地下俱乐部来干什么，他刚刚走进来的时候几乎要被烟酒脂粉味包裹到窒息。而现在你也点了一支烟，让Elias侧躺在靠垫上，蒙上了他的眼。  
Elias听到有第二个人推门进来，听到你和那个人久别重逢般的打招呼，他的头发被你揉得乱糟糟的，然后你就给他戴上了耳塞，德国人不适的挣扎了几下，立刻就被你狠狠打在他屁股上的巴掌打得安静了下来。  
“很久没来了啊，你小子可不错，居然把条子都能绑到家里去…”  
你大笑，接过那人递过来的酒瓶猛灌一口，“那是当然，今天我来的目的你也知道了，早干完早结账。”  
“别急…介不介意给我展示一下你的小宠物？我记得你说过他声音好听的很，眼睛也不错…”  
你不置可否，放下酒瓶拨开了衣袋里的遥控器，Elias全身一震，喉咙里滑出一声受惊般的呻吟，很快就因为你越调越大的档位而蜷缩起身体呜咽起来，阴茎被禁锢在贞操带里导致他难受的磨动大腿。你把他拉起来让他靠在你肩上，Elias仰着头张大嘴喘息，你取下他脸上的眼罩和耳塞，捏着他的下巴把他的脸掰向你的朋友，漂亮的蓝色瞳孔蒙着水雾，德国人拼命的把自己的脸往你的颈窝里藏，他不想让别人看到他这副样子。  
你那朋友摇着头啧啧称奇，“真是个尤物…我去取工具。”那人起身出去后你关掉了玩具，Elias伏在你肩上喘息，你蹭着他的鬓角和他说话：“我把你卖给他好不好？你陪他过一晚，给我换瓶酒回来，就一晚。”Elias的身体颤抖起来，他想从你的怀里抽身出来却被你紧紧抱住，摇着头一直说着不要，声音却越来越小，他知道反抗不了你，又把你的玩笑话当了真，只能握紧被绑在身后的双手，攥得指节都泛着白。  
你朋友带着开口器和穿刺工具回来了，你捏住Elias的后颈给他戴上开口器，他抗拒极了，一直在抵抗，紧紧抿着嘴唇不肯让钢条进去哪怕一点。直到你威胁性的又按住了他脱过臼的左肩开始用力，开口器才算是塞进了他嘴里。Elias的嘴被扩到几乎最大，你的朋友夹住了他的舌头物色着穿刺位置。  
直到那把专门用来穿刺的钉枪抵在了Elias舌头上他才意识到要发生什么，喉咙里发出模糊的求饶和哀求，他的脑袋被你用手固定住不能转动，但你能读出那双眼睛里的绝望和祈求，你的朋友叫你按住他，然后便是皮肉撕裂和舌钉打出的声音。  
Elias几乎把喉咙都要叫破，他瞪大了双眼，泪水顺着脸滑下去，身体僵直，你的朋友用纱布擦拭着流出来的血，简单交代了几句，拿了钱便离开了。你取下开口器的时候Elias没什么反应，也许真的昏过去了，也许是假的，你掰开他的嘴端详那个带点亮光的小东西，只是指腹轻轻触碰都让他呜咽着挣扎，他的手心被他自己的指甲刺出了血，“我知道我知道…很痛对不对？”你吻着他的脸颊，“回去以后我会给你整理一下的。”你准备带他回家，可德国人腿软的连站起来都困难，你干脆把大衣裹在他身上，重新蒙上眼罩，用胶带封嘴的时候遇到了些困难，Elias的嘴只能半张，闭上或者大开现在于他都是一种痛苦的负担，你决定只用口罩遮住他的脸，你很确信现在Elias说不出什么话。大衣的帽子完美的遮掩了眼罩的存在，你抱着他上楼，把他丢到车后座上的时候他似乎已经睡着了，呼吸平缓，你几乎没有看到过德国人这么安静的样子。  
或许舌钉可以让他一直这么安静，你发动车的时候这么想，已经是晚上了，车外警车的红灯一闪而过，你的后座上还沉睡着一个已经被判定死亡的失踪警察，你的心里莫名就有了和你把他带回家那天一样的激动和兴奋。你想回家测试一下，有了舌钉以后，Elias在床上的声音会不会和以前不太一样。

——————分支——————  
Elias几乎把喉咙都要叫破，他瞪大了双眼，泪水顺着脸滑下去，身体僵直，你的朋友用纱布擦拭着流出来的血，你玩笑般的把德国人往他推过去。  
“怎么？想拿他抵账？”你朋友咧嘴笑了，“我在这儿干一发，你这次就免单，我再给你附送点好东西，如何？”  
“成交。”  
你们两个合力把Elias按在地毯上时他才刚刚从疼痛中缓过神来，看到你在着手脱他的牛仔裤时惊恐的踢蹬起来，舌钉让他说话有些含糊，你勉强辨认出来他在乞求你回家再做，可Elias挂着眼泪挣扎的样子却只让人想要狠狠欺负他一次。  
“好狗狗应该学着怎么帮他的主人省钱…”你掏出钥匙打开了他贞操带上的锁，撸动起因为疼痛而疲软下去的阴茎，你朋友早就按耐不住的隔着卫衣开始揉弄德国人的胸肌和乳尖，你干脆解开束缚在他身上的皮带，把白色卫衣一直推到锁骨，露出有些苍白的皮肤和结实的胸腹肌，以及泛着银光的一对乳环，你朋友饶有兴趣的拨弄着右边的小东西，毫不意外的得来了德国人的哭腔。Elias呜咽着想要用被绑的发麻的手把卫衣拉下去，你却攥住了他的手腕，把他的食指和中指含进嘴里细细舔舐，随后就把他被润湿的两根手指扑哧一声塞进了德国人自己的后穴。  
你叫他自己把里面的玩具拿出来，顺手丢给你朋友一个没拆封的套，“记得带上，我他妈回去可不想再给他清理。”你朋友翻了个白眼同意了，他的手指贴着Elias修长的手指在肠道里搅动扩张，很快你那朋友就解开裤链掏出了自己的那根家伙准备直接捅进去。  
你阻止了他，随后拍了拍Elias的屁股，“我教过你什么？”德国人嘴边流出的津液里混着些血丝，他勉强压下去抽噎，食指和中指分开自己的后穴，双腿曲起做出邀请的姿势来，“请，请您进来…”说完这句话他就偏过头去死死闭上了眼，因为你朋友毫不怜惜的进入而惊叫，身体被顶的在地上一耸一耸，你俯下身去亲吻他的眼睑，掰开他攥着地毯绒毛的手转而十指相扣，Elias睁开泪水迷蒙的眼睛看着你，你敢确定你从里面看出了依赖和安全感。  
你满意极了，只是你朋友的长时间操干实在是让你有些不耐烦，Elias已经射过一次了，而且看上去马上就要第二次高潮，手指都只是软软的搭在你手里握不紧，舌头伸出来了一点，却因为牙齿碰触到舌钉而猛然收回，刺痛让德国人全身绷紧，而你朋友终于在这一次收紧中释放。  
你看着他把用过的套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶，随后从口袋里掏出来一小瓶透明液体丢给你，“肌肉松弛剂，我想你用得上。”你朋友在地下俱乐部昏暗的灯光下笑的有些狰狞，“多谢款待。”  
他拉上裤链拍拍屁股走了，留下你一个人面对因为快感和疼痛双重攻击而昏过去的Elias无计可施。  
今晚怕是要在这儿过了，你把挂在门口的大衣盖在Elias身上时想，坐在他身边点了一支烟。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得往后翻！今天更了两篇喔！

你把Elias抱到地下后他就一直不肯和你交流，只是坐在沙发一角低着头，就连你抱着他的腰和他开玩笑也只是翘翘嘴角，但这个小表情大大的取悦了你，你去亲他的嘴角，很快就变本加厉的扭过他的肩膀加深这个吻，Elias不配合也不反抗，戴着手铐的手抵在你胸口上，喉咙里却发出鼓励般的轻哼，你舔过他的舌钉时他会不适的挣扎，很快又被你抚摸他头发的手安抚下来，你从他的唇上离开时Elias的脸已经泛了潮红，垂着眼皮不肯看你，你去揉弄德国人的耳垂，Elias乖的像个玩偶一样伏在你怀里，眼神放空不知道在想些什么。  
一切戛然而止在开门声里，你那个朋友格外大力的推开门大步走进来，顺手从冰柜里摸了罐啤酒扔给你，你能感觉到怀里的躯体瑟缩了一下，不知道是因为你不慎把冰凉的易拉罐贴在了他裸露的皮肤上还是因为坐在离他不远处的那个人。你那朋友倒不在意，大大咧咧往另一个沙发上一靠，眼睛就没离开过把脸埋在你怀里的德国人。  
“你把我的宠物吓着了。”你皱着眉开口，你朋友大笑起来，几步走过来拽着Elias的头发逼他抬起头，“特警都这么胆小吗？”他的手指相当粗暴的揉捏着Elias的脸，德国人闷哼着，摇着头想要从钳制中逃离，手铐已经被卸掉了，你紧紧捏住他的手腕不让他挣扎，甚至你开始担心明天他的手腕上会有淤青。  
你朋友终于放开了Elias的脸，转而从衣袋里掏出了注射器，“肌肉松弛剂？”你开口询问，他没摇头也没点头，只说让你等着看好东西，动手扯开Elias宽松的卫衣领口，示意你掰过他的头露出脖子来，项圈被稍稍上提了一些，肩颈交界处白皙的皮肤暴露出来，冰冷的液体有几滴从针头滴在了德国人身上。  
“不要…别…”Elias的头被你按在你怀里，手腕也被你抓住动弹不得，针头刺入皮肤时德国人发出带着哭腔的尖叫，身体颤抖的厉害，你朋友故意放慢了注射的速度，冰凉的药物注入血管后周围的皮肤都开始发冷。注射器被丢到一边，你放开了Elias的脑袋，他伏在你怀里大口喘息，你朋友叮嘱你观察他的反应，他自己去了隔壁房间，美其名曰先找点“乐子”。

药效来得并不快，Elias的身体软得像一滩水的时候已经过去了半小时，你慢慢把他放倒在沙发上，他的胳膊挂在你脖子上摇摇欲坠，身上的衣物全被脱下来扔在一旁，光裸的躯体上浮起薄红，德国人的眼睛已经不甚清明，抬着臀主动磨蹭着你的胯，“回家…拜托，我想回家…”Elias喃喃着，眼里滑出泪水来。  
“回哪个家，好狗狗？”你决心逗逗他，拉开了你和他之间的距离，故意的只蜻蜓点水般的抚摸他的胸口和腹肌，逼得他难耐的呻吟，却因为肌肉无力的缘故连抓住你袖口的动作都十分费力，Elias话都说不完整了，呜咽了半天也说不出答案，眼里渐渐浮现出不知所措的神色，却在你朋友带着烟味酒气踢门而入的时候变成了抗拒。  
“这玩意果然管用。”你朋友粗暴的抓住Elias的脚踝把他拉到地上，德国人的挣扎就像刚出生的奶狗一样无力，他因为摔到地上的疼痛而哭泣，药物作用下已经开始湿润的后穴完全暴露在饿狼一样的目光下，你朋友吹了声口哨。  
“瞧瞧你调教的宠物…可真是个好玩具。”

两根手指直接捅了进去，就算是有药物也实在是太疼了，Elias仰着头哭叫出声，你朋友却笑得开心，德国特警的哭泣和挣扎反而让他更兴奋了，你去抚摸Elias的乳尖，亲吻他裸露在外的脖颈，试图安抚他的挣扎和反抗情绪。  
“嘘…好孩子，表现得好我们就可以回家了，乖一点…”Elias渐渐安静了些，你瞪了你朋友一眼，后者撇了撇嘴拔出手指起身，硅胶玩具和用胶体做成的卵状物被组合在一起，你伸出手碰了碰，隔着一层硅胶你都能感觉到透出来的冰凉触感。  
“你他妈把这个放在冰箱里？”  
“不然你以为怎么做的？”你朋友像是在嘲笑你一样，“最大尺寸的我可做了十几个，就是不知道这个小屁股能不能吞得下。”  
冰凉的柱状物填满后穴的时候Elias几乎叫破了嗓子，太凉了，也太粗了，你去触碰他的穴口时感觉得到抽搐，德国人的腰挺起来又重重落下，手指胡乱的摸索着你的手，在指尖相触的一瞬间就紧紧缠绕，指甲都要嵌进皮肉里去。  
卵状物一个一个的滑进肠道深处，Elias 的小腹都被撑起了弧度，塞到第七个的时候他就开始哭求着不要再多，可你的朋友毫不理会的又多塞进去了三个，玩具还留在后穴里，只是轻微的抽动都让Elias颤抖。  
当你的手开始按压他的小腹时Elias终于崩溃了，摇着头拼命的挣扎，眼泪口水糊的满脸都是，可是却因为药物而软弱无力的像个幼兽。不要，求求你了，他哭喊着，太多了，好痛。  
你有些心软了，而你的朋友却饶有兴趣的掌掴德国人的屁股，每一下都让他哭着喊出求饶的话，有一些已经被肠道捂热融化的卵随着后穴由于疼痛的收缩而流出来，在身下的瓷砖地上留下一滩水迹。

“够了。”你看到Elias的眼睛已经开始涣散时出声制止，“我可不想再把他弄昏过去。”你让德国人枕着你的大腿休息，Elias呜咽着攥紧了你的手，金发已经湿漉漉的贴在额头上，一如他那双泛着泪光的蓝眼睛，鼓起的小腹因为玩具的抽出而平坦了些许，但仍然有没有融化完全的卵留在肠道深处，你让他跪立起来，低声诱哄着他放松后穴排出剩下的胶状物。Elias皱着眉，因为后穴异物掉落在地上的黏腻声音而面红耳赤，而你朋友拉着他的头发把他摆成趴跪的姿势，阴茎直直的戳在Elias唇边。  
“我还没用过他的嘴…这次你先用他后面。”你朋友的语气仿佛他才是Elias 的主人一般，手指已经卡在德国人的牙齿之间强行掰开他的嘴，Elias甩着头不停的向后退缩，喉咙里拒绝的声音几乎破了音。你知道他不喜欢帮别人含东西，在家里你也不常让他口交，不管Elias因为缺氧而泛红的脸有多诱人。  
今天就当是个例外了，你去掐他大腿根部的嫩肉，逼得他张开嘴痛呼出声，你朋友的阴茎便趁虚而入，而你也揉着他被掌掴得红肿发烫的屁股狠狠的操了进去，Elias被你顶得向前冲了一下，嘴里的性器毫不留情的挺进了喉咙，那一瞬间他喉咙里发出的声音几乎让你以为他就要呕吐出来，你看不到德国人的脸，但你发现他的手指松开了你的手，转而抓挠着光滑的瓷砖，最终紧紧的攥住了拳头。  
你亲吻Elias 的后背，即使疏于锻炼也依旧流畅的肌肉线条漂亮极了，手滑下去抚摸拉扯乳环时只换来了几声闷哼，而另一只尝试掰开拳头的手却被德国人无力的甩开。  
你的宠物闹脾气了，但你不打算现在就哄他，你只是掐着他的腰加快了抽送的速度，Elias的呻吟全被性器堵在嘴里，用着他嘴的人喘息声也加重了，按着德国人的头不容拒绝的射在了他的喉咙里。你朋友退出来的时候Elias几乎要咳出血来，因为咳嗽而有规律收缩的后穴夹得你也是一阵抽搐，微凉的液体释放在了肠道里。  
Elias后穴里流出来的液体混着白色和胶体的淡黄色，他侧躺在地上垂着眼睑，你去抚摸他的头发时他哼哼着想要躲开你的手。德国人的阴茎还高高挺立着流出几滴前液，你按摩他的会阴，揉捏他性器的根部，很快Elias就绷紧了脚尖带着小狗一般的哭腔射了出来，而你朋友不知道从哪儿摸来一支口红在Elias的大腿内部画了一笔。  
“隔壁房间一个妞的，不用担心，”你朋友看到你挑眉看着他时解释道，“咱们数数今天这个玩具能射多少次…”你手指沾了口红鲜艳的颜色抹在Elias没什么血色的唇上，德国人摇着头拒绝，你抹一点他就用手背擦去一点，就是不肯再配合你。

你冲你朋友使了个眼色，“你先出去一下，我和这个小混蛋独处一会…”你朋友把口红丢给你后叼着烟出去了，你坐到沙发上，Elias被抱在你腿上，他不很安分，扭动着身体想要离开，出了薄汗的身体滑得抱不住，你一不小心就让德国人又狠狠摔在了地上，身体撞击瓷砖发出闷响，他本人则在地上蜷缩成一团呜咽起来。  
说实话，你在Elias摔下去的那一瞬间紧张了一下，但随后你就收起担忧的表情把他从地上硬拉起来跪坐在你面前，Elias似乎伤到了什么地方，痛得直不起腰来，你扶着他的后颈勉强维持着跪姿，德国人的手因为无处安放而不得不扶在了你的大腿上。  
“看着我。”Elias哭得红肿却带着不甘的眼睛像极了你把他关在地下室的第一天，你用手指抹去他脸上的眼泪和被他擦到外面的红色膏体，落在德国人额头和脸颊的吻还有轻声的哄骗总算安抚了他的情绪，你再去抚摸他的皮肤时获得的是像水一般的顺从和不加抗拒。Elias伸出舌头来舔舐你刚刚释放过的性器，手指悄悄攀上你扶在他肩上的手腕，你能辨认出蓝眼睛里的乖顺，似乎还带着一点乞求。  
“好孩子…把嘴张开些，乖一点。”鲜艳的红色点在Elias唇上再慢慢抹开，他皱眉了，看上去并不喜欢。你用得不多，只一点就足够让Elias看上去更适合用来做一个玩具，把他扯到腿上狠狠吻上去的动作粗暴极了，Elias因为掌掴而红肿的屁股在你的腿上坐立难安，最终选择抬起身来紧紧环住你的脖子迎合你舔过他牙齿的舌头，你尝到巧克力和化学制品混合的味道，手指探进臀缝按压浅处那块小小的凸起，吞下Elias带着欢愉的颤抖呻吟。

“外面可真他妈冷…操，你俩这是又想来一发？”你朋友的声音吓得Elias一颤，连带着后穴绞紧了刚刚插进去的阴茎。你朋友冰凉如死人的手触碰到德国人的后腰时他拼命的往你怀里缩，“不要…不要…”Elias不停的重复着，“求你了，让他走开，拜托…”  
你拍着德国人的后背安抚着他，你朋友倒是笑得开心，“你该试试捅他的嘴，舌钉可真他妈的带劲…”又有手指伸进了已经被阴茎填满的后穴里，“一起来一次？”  
Elias瞪大了眼睛不可置信的看着你，想要挣扎却被你死死按在怀里，你拉扯着他的头发让他低下头来，亲吻德国人因为紧张而颤抖的眉睫，“仅此一次，仅此一次…做个好狗狗，回家会有奖励…”你帮着你朋友给Elias做着进一步扩张，却因为绞紧的肠肉而无可奈何，德国人腰侧和腿根的敏感带都被你细细抚摸，蹲在Elias身后的人也难得的耐心颇好，贴着你阴茎的手指转而进攻起他的前列腺，一连串的刺激让被夹在中间的特警眼睛翻白津液流到下巴，嘴上的唇膏早就在你的衣服上蹭得干干净净，而大腿根上也添了一笔口红画的印记。  
你朋友就着Elias射出来的精液继续给他做扩张，高潮过后的后穴轻而易举的就接纳了两根手指和你的阴茎，你的朋友试着在肠道里撑开手指，毫不意外的收获了Elias带着惊恐的尖叫和蜷起的脚趾，他抓紧了你后背的衣服，在第二根性器靠近他穴口时全身颤抖。  
你朋友刚刚顶进去三分之一Elias就崩溃了，“进不去的，求求你！”他哭叫起来，“会…啊，会裂开…”德国人的声音随着你朋友的挺进而降低，当根部也完全没入后穴时他只能抱着你的脖子呜咽着一遍遍求你拔出去，小腹被顶出了形状，一时间房间里只剩下Elias的低声抽泣和哀求，混杂着三个男人的粗重喘息。你朋友只是尝试性的轻轻抽动都让被填满的后穴止不住的痉挛收缩，而Elias本人因为痛感与快感的双重夹击而几乎失去意识，却因为你和朋友的轻微动作而发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

你想再让Elias适应一下，但他身后的人已经按耐不住的浅浅抽插起来，德国人埋在你怀里，肩膀哭的一抽一抽的耸动，“痛…啊！我想回家…太多了…”声音闷闷的带着鼻音，你去拉扯他的乳环揉搓他的阴茎，试图让Elias放松下来。  
“操，你能不能抱着他躺下来？这样太不方便了。”你朋友不耐烦的出声，你隔着Elias的肩膀冲他翻了个白眼，揽着他的腰仰躺在沙发上，你朋友顺势压在了Elias上面，德国人因为姿势的变化而抽泣一声，你拉着他的头发吻他，“你能忍下来的话…会有应得的奖励。”你不确定他有没有听清你的话，因为看上去Elias就快要失去意识了，你随手摸了块破布塞在他嘴里，“接下来别叫得太大声，做个乖狗狗…”特警的喉咙里发出几声含糊的声音，胳膊抱紧了你的脖子。

德国人的大腿根上已经有四笔口红的印记，你朋友却还不知疲倦的在Elias体内冲撞，早就湿软一片的后穴紧紧的包裹着两个人的性器，你几乎没有多大的动作，因为趴在你怀里的那个人似乎已经陷入了半昏迷状态，涣散的眼睛半睁着，塞在嘴里的布团早就不知道掉到了哪里，他只是下意识的随着你们的动作发出无意义的呻吟喘息，胳膊却还紧紧环在你的脖子上。  
你担心Elias的精神情况，不耐烦的催促着你朋友，同时安抚着快要失去意识的德国人，“快结束了，快结束了…再忍一下，好孩子…”Elias大概是听懂了，胡乱的点着头，眼泪口水都抹在了你的衣服上，你也如愿以偿的听到你朋友的喘息声逐渐变粗加急，你踢了他一脚，“射在外面，清理很麻烦的。”  
“行行行，你是老大都听你的。”精液喷洒在Elias 的臀瓣上，德国人就像是终于解脱了一般整个人都瘫软下来，你还没射，握着他的手草草撸动了几下自己的阴茎就射在了Elias手里，德国人现在看起来就像是下一秒就要睡过去，你坐起身来把他横抱在怀里，把你朋友赶到了另一张沙发上。  
“做得不错好孩子…张嘴，过来吃一点。”你手里的饼干凑在Elias嘴边，他小口小口的咬，就像是怕你突然拿开，你已经很久没给他吃过正经的食物了，你喂完一块后又给了他第二块，想着回家之后再给他弄点吃的。  
当然还有一次出行，你摸着你朋友丢给你的纸包想，纸包的形状像极了一把手枪。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇其实是闪生日的时候就写完了【  
> 整理一下一起发上来了【

Elias坐在阳台上呆呆的向外看，你刚刚给他洗过的头发湿漉漉的还在往下滴水，毛巾把头发揉得乱七八糟的同时挡住了Elias 的视线，他缩了缩脖子乖乖的任你打理，已经变得半长的金发被你梳顺理到耳后，下巴上有些胡茬，你拉起他来带他到卫生间里去。  
你给他刮胡子的时候不小心弄伤了他，左脸有了个细小的血痕，Elias只是抽了一口气，你从镜子里能看出来德国人有些精神萎靡，不确定是什么原因，但你确信明天你给他的那份惊喜足够让他精神起来。  
擦干净泡沫之后你轻轻吻了他的左脸，创可贴歪歪扭扭的贴在Elias脸上显得有些滑稽，上面还写了点鼓励人的话，Elias看不见，你也不打算念给他，毕竟这句话和他现在的处境比起来简直就是讽刺。  
“Never get hurt again.”你看着他脸上那句话，咧着嘴笑，拉着Elias坐到浴缸边，牵着他的手给他修理指甲，Elias向后抽了抽手，“我可以自己来的。”他嘟囔着，显出些不满来。  
“你什么锋利的东西也不能碰，别忘了上次你拿半截铁丝干过什么。”你拒绝了Elias，他垂着头不知道在想些什么，“记得第一次我给你剪指甲吗？当时你可真是挣得厉害…我把你都绑成那个样子了你还在骂我，最后我差点连你的手指都剪下来…”你笑了，手指抚摸Elias骨节分明的手，德国人不答话，嘴角向下撇，像是在生气。

“怎么，还生气了？”你凑过去吻他下垂的嘴角，手指穿过他的头发把他向你的方向按，Elias喉咙里发出些拒绝的声音来，眼睛里没什么神采，他的指甲早就修剪好了，但你还握着他的手，摩挲着德国人手心里的枪茧。他瘦了不少，因为总是吃不够的缘故，脸色也早就不像几个月前那么红润富有活力，你把他抱起来带去厨房，被放在流理台边的椅子上时Elias竟显得有些惊慌，他全身只裹了一件浴巾，厨房里没有开着的空调热风，光裸在外的身体在轻轻发抖。  
“我冷…”德国人像是下定了决心一样从牙缝里挤出这两个字来，背对着他准备食物的你听到的时候微微一愣，回过头去刚好撞上Elias像狗狗一样带着点可怜的蓝眼睛，他在椅子上蜷成一团，胳膊抱着膝盖，金发湿漉漉的垂在耳边，让你想起了金毛的耳朵。  
等一下，你这么说，马上就带你去客厅。Elias闷闷的应了一声，你听到他偷偷吞口水的声音，又加了一句，“台子上有吃的。”  
倒是蛮自觉，你听着他打开玻璃罐子的声音想，手上的活一刻没停，现在已经是晚上了，这一天你只给他吃过半块苹果，你养的这只小狗狗肯定是饿了，不然不会那么着急的吞吃罐子里的蜜饯，你出声提醒他不许吃太多，否则一会还要再给他漱口可就太麻烦了。  
你把冒着热气的食物放到Elias面前时他有些迟疑，客厅空调吹出来的热风已经让他不再发抖，德国人的蓝眼睛里带着点希冀，手指小心翼翼的去触碰勺子，但你说，停。

Elias眼里的光一下子暗下来，手指触电般的缩回，就像是勺子长了尖牙会咬他似的。你捧着他的脸吻他，毫不意外的尝到了甜得过分的蜜饯味道，Elias在你手抚上他的脸时就闭上了眼，嘴唇微张迎接你压下来的阴影，胳膊很快就缠上了你的肩膀，你舔过他的舌钉时他已经不会再反抗或颤抖，只是乖顺的从喉间发出呻吟。  
你松开Elias的时候看到他眼角又泛了红，铃铛随着他调整呼吸的动作叮铃作响。“偷吃甜食的坏狗狗还饿不饿？”你在他耳边轻轻吹着气问他，Elias先是点点头，然后又使劲的摇头，手指都绞紧在一起，“真不饿？”你又问了一遍，德国人从牙缝里挤出来了“不饿”两个字，可不时看向餐盘的眼睛早就出卖了他。  
你叹息一声，端起食物送到Elias嘴边，他迟疑着张开嘴含住勺子，眼睛一直打量着你的神色，在看到你与平时无异的眼神时才咽下那口热汤。  
也许是有点烫了，你看着Elias微微蹙起的眉头时想，四五个月来你都只给他冷了的速食食品吃，不然就只是面包，像这样滚烫的正餐还是头一遭，突然你就开始担心他身体能不能受得了忽冷忽热的饮食，盘子放在桌子上发出轻微的撞击声，Elias失望的眼睛跟着它的运动轨迹转动，委屈的表情活像是刚出生没几天就被抱走的金毛奶狗。  
钟已经敲了12下，Elias靠在你怀里打着瞌睡，偶尔会突然全身突然颤抖一下，蓝眼睛猛地睁开打量着周遭环境，看到自己手腕上的皮质手铐后疲倦的打着哈欠再睡去。你丝毫没有睡意，手摸索到他眼角时感受到热热的湿意，你能听到德国人在梦里微弱的呜咽，可怜兮兮的。  
Elias盖在薄被下的赤裸身体因为深夜的气温而轻轻打颤，你把他摇醒时睁开的蓝眼睛里闪着泪光，“我带你出去一趟，乖一点…”你给他裹上大衣时德国人还半闭着眼，听到出去时也没什么大反应，大概是以为你又要带他去地下俱乐部。口罩把他的脸遮挡得只剩下一双眼睛，创可贴悄悄的在口罩上端探出一个角，大衣的帽子完美的掩饰了他一头招人注目的半长金发，你拉住Elias的左腕，手铐扣上的咯哒声让他精神了些许，德国人乖乖的把右手腕也伸到你面前，你却把另一头扣在了自己的右腕上。  
Elias震惊的看着你，你只是握着他的左手一起塞进了你的衣袋里，手铐也被藏在了里面。你临出门时又把Elias项圈上的铃铛取了下来，高领卫衣往上拉了拉遮住缠绕在脖子上的皮带，外人看来你和他就像是一对情侣，没有任何异常的地方，你相当满意的轻轻吻着他唯一露在外面的额头和眼睑，Elias的睫毛因为紧张和焦虑而颤抖。  
你领着他出门时，钟刚刚敲了三下。

凌晨三点的街道上一个人也没有，Elias塞在你衣袋里的手紧张的握紧，路灯昏暗，整条大路上寂静无声。你突然就开始后悔给他穿上靴子，鞋跟撞击地面的声音在安静的环境里实在是显得有些过于吵闹，尝试抱起德国人的动作被手铐所阻碍，最后你只好一边低声提醒Elias轻声走路，一边挽着他的胳膊匆忙向社区后面的小公园走去，那边草坪居多，或许可以减轻Elias引人注意的脚步声。  
Elias明显对这个公园产生了极大的兴趣，你把他抵在一棵大树上亲吻时能看到他眼里闪烁的光，没有被铐住的那只手主动的环上你的脖子，口罩挂在下巴上，你感受到德国人在与你唇舌交缠间勾起的嘴角，他现在看上去精神了不少，甚至小声的和你抱怨起他的饥饿，你抵着他的额头低低的笑起来。  
“撒娇倒是学的很快…果然是我的乖狗狗。”口罩拉了回去，这次不仅遮挡住了Elias的面容，还有他被你吸吮的有些红肿的唇，你和他依旧并排走着，德国人的手心被你握出了汗，有些湿热的手指交缠在你的大衣口袋里。他低着头走，因为你出门前的警告和威胁，不敢抬眼打量周围的环境，你领着他走上横跨人工湖的石桥，准备从另一条路带他回家，却迎面撞上一个背着背包的人。  
他妈的，你在心里暗骂，因为那人明显对你们两个产生了极大的兴趣，毕竟凌晨三点半还在公园里闲逛的人要么是流浪汉要么是醉鬼，你和Elias的装束又偏偏整洁干净看不出一点像是这个时间应该出现在外面的人，显得那么格格不入。  
“哇哦，我还以为只有我一个人这个时间下夜班呢…你们两个是情侣吗？那个戴着帽子的可看上去不太好…”你勉强扯出笑容来点头称是，左手却悄悄伸进口袋里打开了手枪的保险，这个人即将因为他的多事而被射杀，你居然有些悲哀的想，你朋友只给了你四发子弹，如果能保证一枪毙命的话，你紧张的盘算着，还能留下三发，但Elias怎么办？手枪没有消音器势必会惊动一大片人，还有德国人的呼救又该怎么处理？你攥紧了Elias的手，必要的时候可能连他也要杀掉，想到这里你的心狠狠抽了一下。  
“对，我们是情侣，身体不太舒服才戴了口罩的，谢谢您关心。”你听到口罩下的声音时一愣，Elias甚至还咳嗽了一两声，你顺水推舟的把谎编下去，并表示马上就要带他回去休息，虽然依旧握着手枪，保险却已经关上了。那人发出羡慕的叹息声，背着他那个大的离谱的包离开了。你领着Elias匆忙走到桥下才长出了一口气，看向他时却不慎直直的撞进了德国人乖顺的蓝眼睛里，反射着路灯的亮光。

你去抚他的脸，Elias乖乖的偏过头去由着你的手指从脸侧游走到耳垂，帽子遮盖下的皮肤热热的覆着薄汗，穿的可能有些厚了，你这么想着，解开手铐把Elias横抱在怀里，德国人的脑袋靠到你肩上时你听到他打了个哈欠，你的小宠物累了。  
你像哄婴儿一般轻轻的拍打着他的腰侧，加快了步伐。钥匙拧开门的声音惊醒了Elias，你把他放躺在沙发上时他的眼神还不甚清明，已经是凌晨四点多，再过两个小时咖啡馆和面包店就都该营业了，日历上的今天圈了个小小的红圈，你早就预备好的东西自然不会出错，但是把Elias一个人留在家里却着实冒险。  
绳子缠绕上Elias的肩膀时他不满的哼哼起来，挣扎了几下，但是躺在沙发上的姿势和你压在他小腹上的膝盖束缚了大部分的动作，你轻而易举的把他翻过去摆成趴伏，Elias的抗议被闷在沙发里变得含糊不清，你拉紧了捆在他手腕上的棉绳，打了个死结。Elias的脚踝和他的手腕被固定在一起，这个姿势对他的腰和柔韧度是一个挑战，果不其然，德国人很快就因为这个姿势而轻声哀求起来，不适的挣扎着。全身仅靠小腹支撑的确太过痛苦，你心软了，脚踝和手腕之间的连接放松了些，你掰着Elias的肩膀让他侧躺在沙发上，德国人蹭乱的金发和委屈的表情便全都暴露在你的眼前。  
“我什么也没做…”委屈的表情，委屈的语气，Elias的漂亮瞳孔都不敢正眼看你，你蹲下身来掐着他的下巴强迫他张嘴接纳下布团，又用胶带结结实实的缠了几圈。德国人的蓝眼睛里泛了泪光，天知道你有多想现在就把他按在沙发上干到神智不清。  
但你忍住了，你还有正事要做，Elias身上的束缚被你简单的加固和调整，他现在的姿势抱起来有些别扭，被迫扭曲着蜷缩在你怀里的德国人明显也很不舒服，你紧紧抓住他的卫衣防止他滑落到地上，打开卧室门把Elias丢到床上时你们两个都累的气喘吁吁，德国人因为胶带阻隔的喘息声听起来竟有些像是奶狗的呜咽，他还是很不舒服，在床上扭动挣扎着，直到你把他按成脸朝下趴在床上的姿势动弹不得。  
你跪到床上轻轻的抚摸Elias 的头发，把他的脸从床单里拉出来好让他正常呼吸，低下头去隔着胶带吻他的唇，Elias 的眼睛里噙满了泪水，你只是叮嘱他做个乖孩子，随后就给予了他一片黑暗。  
你出门前不放心的回去又看了一眼，德国人顺从的趴在床上不再挣扎，只是手腕偶尔尝试性的活动几下。卧室的门被你在外面反锁，即便如此，你出门时还是高度紧张。街道上渐渐出现了早起锻炼的人，Elias曾经也是这些人里的一员，你不无嘲讽的想，你跟踪他时把他的生活习惯摸得一清二楚，规律的作息和严苛的时间表让你轻而易举的把这个特警绑回了家，从此人间蒸发。你依着记忆里他的习惯买了牛奶和甜食，经过面包店时又给他带了蛋糕，你以前常见Elias去这家店，几乎没什么新意的点单方式也早就印在你的心里，你也许比他自己还要了解他。  
直到八点你才回到家，Elias听到你开门的声音时呜咽着挣扎起来，长时间的束缚让他手脚发麻，你按摩他的大腿和手腕，把他抱到怀里轻轻拍哄着。Elias有些贪婪的嗅着你身上带着的咖啡味道，胳膊主动缠上你的脖子讨好你，希冀你能给他一点食物，你却只是用黑布重新蒙上了他的眼，抱着他去了客厅。

面包的甜香味充斥着客厅，你扯下Elias眼上的黑布时他愣住了，在沙发上坐立难安，眼睛在桌子和你之间来回徘徊。他学乖了，吞咽着口水悄悄的打量你的神色，你却偏偏装作没看到似的，只自顾自的喝你那杯咖啡，直到修长的手指搭上了你的衣袖。  
“怎么了，好狗狗？”被咖啡捂热的手指逗弄着Elias的下巴，“饿了？”德国人小心翼翼的点头，蓝眼睛眨了两下就足够让你缴械投降，面包送到嘴边时连被咀嚼的待遇都没有享受到，Elias几乎可以称之为吞食的样子让你不得不把食物拿远了些。  
“别着急，别着急…都会是你的…”撕成小块的食物被Elias从你手中叼走，你有些担心的顺着他的脊背抚摸，隔着卫衣感受到他不似从前那般饱满的肌肉，Elias确实是瘦了不少，精神也常常萎靡不振，你明知松开牵住他的束缚就可以治愈，却始终舍不得放手，不肯放弃这个你一手调教出来的乖狗狗，只能寄希望于不时的出行和奖励。  
牛奶在Elias的上唇上留下白色的印记，你抢先一步凑过去舔吻掉了遗留的热牛奶，德国人主动的环上你的脖子索吻，他口腔里的奶香和麦香让你疯狂的着迷，你顺势就把他压在了沙发上。  
“我的好孩子…”你喃喃着亲吻Elias的锁骨，在上面留下红色的痕迹，他仰起脖子呻吟，顺从的任你摆弄，卫衣被掀到胸口，牛仔裤的扣子被解开，你立起身来居高临下的打量躺在你身下的人，身体已经浮起了淡淡的粉色，手臂搭在身体两侧，半埋在沙发里的脸泛着红，眼睛紧闭着不肯再去看自己身体起的反应。

牛仔裤和内裤只褪到膝盖，限制住了Elias的一部分动作，你的手指刚刚进入一个指节时他就叫了起来，痛苦明显大于欢愉的尖叫让你担忧的俯下身查看他的后穴，红肿甚至充血的穴口只是轻轻触碰都会颤抖着收紧，Elias的手臂压在他的眼睛上，似乎在轻声哭泣。  
你干脆把Elias下身的衣物尽数剥去，大腿抬到你肩上，舌头绕着红肿处打转就足以让德国人带着哭腔尖叫，搭在你肩上的大腿肌肉抽搐着，而当你开玩笑似的用没刮干净的胡茬去蹭他的会阴时Elias几乎叫不出声来了，手指抓紧了你的头发，脚跟抵在你背上轻轻颤抖着。  
你没有逼他太紧，手指服侍着Elias的阴茎，在他抽泣着射得自己满小腹都是白浊时你抬起身来吻他，等着他涣散的瞳孔慢慢聚焦。Elias因为后穴的疼痛轻声啜泣，两三天前的过度使用确实造成了相当严重的后果，冰凉的药膏在你手里捂热后涂抹在伤处，药物造成的刺痛感让他微微颤抖，突然恶趣味的想法就跳到了你眼前。  
“你不是总想自己来吗？给自己上药做得到吗？”Elias明显惊了一下，药膏已经不容拒绝的挤在了他手指上，你牵着他的手引着他涂抹红肿的穴口，德国人面红耳赤的紧闭着眼，皱着眉把脸埋在沙发里不肯看你。你笑了，拉着他的手指“噗哧”一声插进了他自己的后穴。  
Elias颤抖着叫出了声，更多的药膏被你挤在入口处，你借着这点润滑顺利的又插进了一根手指，领着德国人的两根手指在肠道里搅动，故意弄出粘腻的声音给他听，Elias尾音带着哭腔哀求你停下，你却变本加厉的又加进了更多的手指。

“自慰给我看。”你立起上身来拔出了手指，Elias脸埋在沙发里摇头，耳朵根都红透了，他自己的手指却还插在后穴里不敢拿出来，你握着他的手腕教他怎么用手指操他自己，甚至把他的手指压在了前列腺上，德国人那一瞬间的哭喘让你硬的发疼，但你舍不得让他再受伤，只能忍着快爆炸的欲望继续引导着Elias的手指在他自己的后穴里搅动。  
“把自己操射为止，好狗狗…”你舔吻他的脸颊，创可贴因为汗水和泪水的缘故失去粘性，边角都翘了起来，Elias啜泣着分开手指撑开后穴，按摩前列腺的手指因为快感而颤抖，偶尔因为不慎摩擦到红肿的伤处而闷哼。你不许他撸动阴茎，德国人因为逐渐累积的快感和拉长的高潮前兆而蜷起脚趾，他眼睛哭得红红的，正示弱般望向你，无力的手腕已经带不动在后穴里的手指，你笑了，点着他的鼻子要求他说出该说的话。  
“请您进来…呜…”你挺进去的时候穴肉热情的绞紧了你，Elias因为肠液和药膏而粘腻的手指抓挠着沙发，因为满足和疼痛而小声呜咽，他的大腿还搭在你肩上，精瘦的腰此时因为你压上来的身子而几乎对折，借着这个姿势你狠狠捅进最深处，咬着他的耳垂询问他是否能给你生一个孩子。“如果你怀了我的种…是不是就再也不会走了？”你竟有些恶狠狠的说，德国人的臀肉都被你抓出了淤青，被你压在身下的人连话都说不完整，整张脸都湿漉漉的，只是胡乱的点头又摇头，你甚至不确定他有没有听清你的话。  
直到肠道深处被微凉液体充满时Elias才回过一点神，温顺的蓝眼睛里倒映着你的影子，已经麻木的大腿被你小心的放回沙发上，你们两个的小腹早就被德国人射得一团糟，你抽了纸巾清理，却唯独忽略了还在流出白浊的后穴，就像是真的在期待Elias会怀上一个小生命。

时间还早，你把Elias从浴缸里抱出来的时候太阳正照得行人撑着伞匆匆行走，初春难得的好阳光，德国人相当自觉的坐到阳台角落里的一大堆靠垫里，这是你给他的一点点小特权，堆满地板的松软抱枕和毛毯把Elias整个人几乎都埋没在里面，你坐到靠窗的一侧，用身体挡住Elias的视线，从睡衣的口袋里摸出一个手环。  
“知道今天是什么日子吗…”你对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气，Elias疑惑的看向你，项圈的铃铛随着他的动作轻轻响动着。你握着他的右手腕给他带上银质的手环，扣紧锁扣后手指用力把连接处扭到变形，手环服服帖帖的卡在腕骨上，取不下也掰不开。你吻他的手背，Elias的迷茫眼神跟随着你的每一个动作，银做的手环上还有略显粗糙的雕花，勉勉强强能辨认出来是一个英文单词。  
“Shadow，记住了吗？乖狗狗以后可以这么叫我…”Elias嘴唇蠕动着轻声念出你的名字，或者说，外号。你掰着他的下巴让他看向你，“念出来，乖狗狗…叫你主人的名字。”德国人小心翼翼的叫了你一声，带着点犹豫，就像是生怕惹你生气，而你只是在他的额头上印上一个吻，揉乱了Elias的一头金发。  
“可，为什么？”Elias突然发问，在你看向他时又慌乱的低下头去。还是怕你，你叹息一声，让德国人躺了下来，一头乱发的脑袋搁在你的膝盖上，你像安抚小狗一样抚着他的头顶，阳光照射下的Elias看起来比平时要健康，嘴角甚至挂了你期待已久的笑，他伸出手来去触碰你的鼻尖，在你去挠他的下巴时眯着眼睛仰起脖子由着你抚摸。  
你低下头去吻他：“生日快乐我的小东西…”Elias眼里的迷茫瞬间变成惊讶，很快就淹没在弯起的眼眉里，他看起来一时忘了怎么表达，你举着他的手腕打量在阳光下闪亮的手环，“这是一个礼物，明天还会有一份…可能还会去一次我朋友那儿…”  
听到你朋友时Elias脸上的笑容立刻被委屈替代，眼里开始泛起泪花，“不会有事的，我保证。”你抱着他轻轻摇晃着，“我不会让他再碰你了…”阳光晒得你和他都昏昏欲睡，你干脆拉上阳台的窗帘，带着他倒在柔软的抱枕和毯子里。Elias乖顺的依在你怀里，睫毛微微颤动，腿也缠上了你的，你拍哄的力度越来越轻，直到你被德国人的问句惊醒。  
“Shadow，你保证吗？”Elias的眼睛认真的看着你，胳膊环着你的腰。  
“我保证，乖狗狗。”你把他抱紧了些。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越没味了…之后还会有其他更新，金主爸爸的稿子还没赶完…所以可能赶完前暂时不更了，今天把正剧写完。

你拉着Elias的手进门时他还是很抗拒，就算你已经在车上说尽了承诺和好话，你踏进门的时候还是感受到手底的肌肉猛的绷紧，回头直直的撞进Elias带着点恐惧的眼睛里，身体后仰做出逃跑的姿态来，手指扒着门框不想再进去一步。  
你用力拉了拉他的胳膊，又怕再让他的左肩脱臼而不敢硬拉，最后只好把Elias压在门边安抚，“我说过什么来着…做个乖狗狗，听话…”你吻他因为紧张而颤动的嘴唇，手掌捧住他的脸以挡住来来往往的视线。德国人在你和墙壁之间挣扎了一会——其实说成是撒娇般的踢打更准确些，还是选择再相信你一次。  
在你揽着他的腰带他进入那个熟悉的包厢时Elias还是退缩了一下，你朋友显然已经等待多时了，抽着烟露出不耐烦的表情来，你坐到沙发上时德国人下意识的往远离你朋友的方向躲，你却把他抱到了你的腿上。Elias的金发已经长到了能勉强扎起的地步，你把他的头发全都捋顺到后脑用皮筋扎好，露出许久未见阳光的白皙脖颈和几乎没有摘下来过的棕色皮革项圈，你摩挲着他左耳后的皮肤，确定已经清洁到适合纹身的地步，随后才张嘴和你朋友交谈。  
“我来这儿的目的你也清楚，早干完早结账。”你朋友听到结账时笑了起来，走过来伸手想去捏Elias的脸，你碍于面子没有打掉他的手，却把德国人往怀里抱紧了些，Elias也把脸整个藏到你的颈窝里不肯抬头，喉咙里发出的声音像小狗在呜咽。

你朋友不服输似的伸长了手臂，却在手指触到Elias脸颊的一瞬间猛的缩回来，人都退了一步。德国人咬了个空，蓝眼睛里带着凶意盯着你朋友看，你借着抱在怀里的姿势打了Elias大腿根一巴掌，力度轻的像是在开玩笑，责怪他的语句也听起来丝毫没有什么威慑力，甚至还带着笑。  
“啧啧啧，瞧瞧你把这个宠物给惯的…都敢咬我了。”你朋友摇着头一屁股坐到了你旁边，“让他坐正，我得看看从哪儿开始…”你把Elias放到你和朋友之间，拨开没被扎起的碎发把左耳后到脖颈的皮肤完全暴露出来，项圈已经被你丢在了茶几上。你朋友的近距离观察让Elias紧张又迷茫，悄悄攥紧了你放在他膝盖上的手，手心里沁出汗来，而不时吹打在敏感皮肤上的呼吸则让德国人轻微的颤抖，想要逃开却被你抱在腰间的手禁锢在原地。  
铅笔在皮肤上难以留下印记，加大的力道让Elias发出悲鸣，他大概以为你朋友要用铅笔戳进他的脖子里去，没有被你禁锢的手臂抵在你朋友的胸膛上想要推开他，腿也胡乱的踢蹬着，直到你朋友举起双手退到沙发角落他才稍稍平息下来，靠在你怀里喘息着，眼睛却一直盯着沙发角落的人看，里面刺骨的寒意和仇恨让你都觉得恐惧，只得掰过他的下巴轻轻安抚，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在额头和眼睫，丝毫不管你朋友几乎要翻到天上去的白眼。  
“我建议你把他绑起来。”你朋友只张嘴不出声，在Elias的身后拼命做着口型，挥了挥手上的一大卷胶带，你一边把Elias的头抱在怀里挡住视线，一边就伸出手去接了过来。  
你把Elias脸朝下按在沙发上时他惊叫起来，很快就被你朋友死死的捂住了嘴，被你坐在身下的两条腿肌肉鼓起，肩膀和腰肢扭得像是刚刚脱水的鱼，却不能阻止你分毫，胶带撕开的声音显得有些刺耳，混着沙发不堪重负的吱呀声。等到你再把他翻过来时Elias一声也不吭了，咬着嘴唇瞪着你，眉头皱得紧紧的，眼睛里的感情像是你把他带进地下室的第一个月那样憎恨，不信任，掺了些被背叛欺骗的委屈，你身上有些发冷，于是俯下身去吻他。  
Elias丝毫不配合，扭过头去拒绝进一步的交流，你叹息着去抚他的金发，却只是把他拉起来坐回原位。你沉默着，你朋友也一声不吭，只是专心的在Elias的皮肤上打着铅笔草稿，一直到纹身的工具被取出来放在桌上你才终于又开口。  
你说，乖狗狗，可千万别恨我。  
这是你强迫性的把肌肉松弛剂注射进Elias体内前说的最后一句话。

Elias刚开始还尝试性的攥紧拳头挣动，不久就软在你怀里垂着眼皮呜咽起来，身体的无力让他绝望，完全暴露出来的脖颈则让他不安。你把他的脑袋按在你怀里，轻轻吻着Elias的额头让他平静一点，手掌罩在德国人的眼睛上，他不满的咕噜了几声，肩膀勉强又反抗了几下便不再动了。你向你朋友使了个眼色，纹身枪贴上皮肤时Elias颤了一下，黑暗的视野让他不知所措，轻声的询问没有得到任何答复，只获得了肩上力度增大的禁锢。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正剧结局，是斯德哥尔摩症的闪。

纹身还有些红肿，你的指腹沾了药膏揉搓着Elias耳后的皮肤，你手掌下的人乖乖的偏着头，眼睛一直盯着电视上的足球赛，冰啤酒握在手里，这种天气就喝凉的，你想着，胃要是出了什么问题你也不会给他治。  
你大概把你的想法说出了口，因为Elias的耳朵根突然红起来，冰凉的易拉罐被塞到你手里，他自己反而装的像个没事人似的，纹身上的药膏被你揉得有些发热，你起身时看到Elias伸手想要去抓左耳，被你一把抓住了手腕。  
“不许抓。”你带着笑意警告他，“明天就能好了，到时候再给你看我给你纹了什么…”你手里的啤酒只剩了一点，仰头喝尽后又开始抢Elias手里的零食袋。你抱着他在沙发上闹成一团的样子和真正的情侣没什么区别了，项圈因为纹身的缘故最近一直没有戴上，德国人握住你的手时他腕上的手环凉凉的贴在你小臂上，没有被你扎起来的头发散在你和他的领口里，Elias靠到你怀里时小小的打了个哈欠，你贴着他的后颈低笑，伸手关掉了电视。  
屏幕变黑时Elias不满的咕噜起来，而你只是把他抱进了你的卧室，放到床上时他就自觉的爬到属于他的角落里，你现在很放心他和你睡在一张床上，而且，赤身裸体的德国特警抱起来的手感实在是好极了，带着几块疤痕的后背让你无法自拔，皮肤柔软光滑的大腿总是缠在你的腿上，今天也不例外，你和衣躺下时Elias就主动抱了上来，胳膊环上你的腰，像小狗似的磨蹭着在你的胸口上找了一个舒服的姿势睡下了。  
你轻声和他叙述着明天要做的事情，明天他就可以看到自己的纹身了，如果乖的话还可以奖励他把这场足球赛看完，Elias只是含糊的答应着，声音里带了厚重的睡意，你拍哄着他的后背，低下头吻了他的发顶。  
白天喝了太多咖啡的副作用显现出来了，你大睁着眼看着天花板发呆，你怀里的Elias却难得的睡得安稳，甚至打起了细小的呼噜，他在睡梦中也想去抓挠还有点发红的纹身，你的手掌覆在上面隔开了他的手指和皮肤，Elias的手指挠得你心里痒痒的。明天一早就办了他，你突然这么想，把他从梦里干醒也不错。  
窗帘有点透光，当你看到规律闪烁的红蓝灯时心脏都漏跳了几拍，与之俱来的还有逐渐接近的脚步声和轻微的手枪上膛声音。  
他妈的，你暗骂着翻身下床，动作极轻，你不想惊动已经近在咫尺的警察，更不想惊醒怀里的Elias，你托着他的头小心放到枕头上，薄被覆上肩头时德国人还是迷迷糊糊的应了一声，“快睡吧，没事的，没事的…”你有些慌乱的安抚他，极力维持声音的平稳。  
身份证件一直塞在包里，外套就丢在墙角，你抑制着手的颤抖尽量快的把自己收拾得像个行人，你已经能听到警察们在你家门外轻声交流，再不走就真的来不及了，即便如此，你背上包带上帽子离开前还是弯腰吻了Elias的额头，柔软的金发穿过你的手指，他在梦里微笑起来，你匆匆抹掉莫名其妙滑到自己脸上的眼泪，关上卧室门从厨房的窗户翻了出去。  
万幸，警察们并不是包围了你家，你凭着熟悉的记忆快步穿过公园，为了防止有人跟踪，你绕了远路。你朋友的公寓离你家不算远，他打开门时的表情是不耐烦的，却在看到你时变成了担忧，拉着你的袖子把你扯进屋，又环顾四周后才给门落了锁。  
你坐在沙发上，双手止不住的颤抖，你朋友递过来的烟你也只是夹在手指间，直到香烟燃尽烫了手才丢在了地上。你不说话，你朋友靠在窗边关注着你住的那个社区，阳台刚好能看到你家后院，他回头看了你几次，欲言又止。

“Elias，醒醒。”  
是Dominic的声音，Elias在梦里迷迷糊糊的想，梦也可以这么真实吗？有人在摇晃他的肩膀，Shadow从来不这样叫他起床。他下意识的去摸索身旁，空的，心里竟猛地一沉，疲倦的蓝眼睛瞬间变得清明起来，床边围着的队友们让Elias惊喜又难堪，慌乱中他扯过被子裹在自己身上，一只手放上了他的左肩，胳膊环着他的后背。  
“Dom…”Elias嗫嚅出的名字微不可察，Dominic的外套搭在他身上，被扶起来时他险些跌倒在地上，长期的饥饿和性侵几乎掏空了他所有的体力，Shadow明白这一点，所以他总是抱着Elias行动，德国人快要忘了怎么正常走路了。他的余光看到Dominic的拳头攥紧，另一边的Marius则是皱着眉头破天荒的一句话也没说。  
上警车前Elias稍稍环顾四周，还好，没有被捕的人，他紧绷着的神经松弛了些，失落和些许的无奈却也一同涌了上来。Dominic只低着头掰他手腕上的手环，尝试把变形的锁扣暴力拆开，乳环已经被丢在了那张大床上，银色的手环在昏暗的车里泛着金属光泽，Elias身旁的人在第四次失败的破拆后恼怒的低吼，刚刚被解救出来的德国人却把手腕收进了披在身上的外套里。  
“绑架犯他…”  
“绑架犯逃走了，我们没抓到他。”Dominic低着头看自己的膝盖，声音里满是懊恼和掩盖不住的愤怒，Elias悬着的心放了下来，开口低声安慰着半边脸都埋没在黑暗下的人，他尽力让自己的声音听上去是失落的，或许还应该带一点苦涩，但Elias想不了那么多了。  
“如果没有真名的话就没必要再追了。”Elias如是说，偏开头躲避Dominic惊疑的目光，“我想他肯定做足了十全的准备…而且应该也不会回来了。”最后的话他说得没有底气，只得胡乱的找了个借口搪塞了过去，Elias很确信Dominic起了更大的疑心，但他实在是过分疲倦，又受了一大场的惊吓变故，很快就倚在靠背上沉睡过去，错过了电兵眼里一闪而过的柔软和掩盖不住的阴影。  
久违的家，Elias安顿下来时已经是近傍晚了。从警局到医院他奔波了几趟，虽然Dominic一直陪着他，他却依旧觉得心里缺了一块似的有些空荡，回家的车上Dominic曾提出过要陪他一起住几天，Elias却婉言拒绝。  
“我想自己休息一段时间，谢谢你，Dom。”Elias接过钥匙后匆匆关上门，把电兵怀疑的眼神拒之门外，他在心里对Dominic怀有一丝歉意，不只是因为谢绝了今天的好意。  
纹身…Elias洗完脸后才想起，镜子里的他苍白消瘦，黑色的墨水在他的皮肤上格外显眼，他偏过头去拨开头发想要看清些，却在看清的一瞬间变得面红耳赤。  
Shadow‘s puppy，Elias躺在床上翻来覆去，Shadow就像是他摆脱不了的影子，即使他逃到天涯海角，他的名字还是照样烙在自己的皮肤上，甚至是自己的记忆里。纹身或许可以洗掉，但他现在还不想，也许Shadow还会再回来，他抱有一丝希望。  
他突然就想起了那些夜里的温存，Shadow在他耳边的吐息，不管什么时候都那样温柔的前戏，甚至是他做错事后的惩罚也从没有撕裂过他。Elias咬着唇把手指探进睡裤，先是握住了阴茎，他模拟着Shadow 的动作，想象着抚在他性器上的手掌是Shadow 的，他喜欢掐自己的大腿根，Elias回忆着，还会小心的照顾自己的会阴。  
不够，根本不够…Elias咬着被子释放在自己的手心里，如果是Shadow 的话，现在应该会抬起他的腿直接进来了，早就被他调教好的后穴总是湿软一片，现在也不例外，Elias的眼泪掉在枕头上，因为不能满足的快感，止不住的轻声呼唤Shadow 的名字，又咬住被角压抑声音。  
果然还住在原处，Shadow躲在花坛里暗暗观察着，极力控制硬的发疼的下半身。  
理所当然的，Elias一晚没睡好，你也是。你一直在找机会进卧室近距离观察他，可等到Elias真正睡着时天已经透了亮，晨练的人陆陆续续的出现，你只得装成宿醉的酒鬼摇摇晃晃的回了你朋友家——走姿不是装的，在花坛里躲了一晚上，你的腿早就麻了。  
“你他妈现在是通缉犯你不知道？晚上瞎跑什么？”劈头盖脸的训斥，你朋友和你家长没什么区别了，你瘫在沙发上翻了个身，毯子一蒙装做什么也没听见，直到站在你身后的人口气缓和下来才懒洋洋的回话。  
“我知道我知道——一没真名二没证据，他们上哪儿抓我去？”你相当的无所谓，“帮我搞个假身份，再弄个新住址，谢谢您啦。”  
“妈的，你自己为什么不去？”  
“事成以后请你喝酒啊。”你翻身起来顶着他要杀人的眼神点了支烟。  
“我喝多少全你结账，”你朋友背起包准备出门，临走的时候把茶几上的烟盒统统收到了自己的衣袋里，“想抽自己买去。”  
小气鬼，你冲着关上的门翻了个白眼，换了身衣服折回Elias家附近的那条街道上，他今天似乎休了假，日头高照他却还待在床上，一定是累坏了，你暗暗想着，窗帘都没有拉上，傻乎乎的小狗狗，卧室外面就是阳台，也不怕被别的人打了坏主意。  
你悄悄的翻过阳台护栏，还好，Elias 家住在一楼，你不费什么力气就爬了上去，这条后街上没有监控摄像头，但你还是戴上了帽子。落地的时候没发出什么声响，大白天的强闯民宅，你要是被抓住了可又得加条罪名，倒是记得锁了卧室门，你小心的推了推门，这样你就不怕有什么人突然闯进来了。  
你蹲在床边打量着Elias的睡颜，七个月里你已经看过无数遍，但他今天明显睡的不安稳，皱着眉头，手指攥着被角，脸上还有残留的泪痕。明明是昨晚喊着你名字自慰的人，你轻轻笑着，现在倒是看起来像受了大委屈似的。你不敢多逗留，小心的在他额头上印下一个吻，转身逃也似的离开了。  
之后你几天没有再去，因为你朋友说警方加大了搜查你的力度，但你实在是想Elias想得难受，于是你找了个下暴雨的下午撑着伞又晃到了后街上。  
附近没有人，你朋友守在巷口上观察，白眼都快翻到天上去了，你好话说了一大堆才把他从那群脱衣舞娘中间拉出来，你朋友还在嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，你却已经听不到了，满心里想的都是早些见到Elias。黑伞撑在头顶，你低着头靠近了那个挂着灰色窗帘的阳台。  
Elias坐在阳台上发呆，窝在一大堆的抱枕里，毯子的颜色和你当时给他的那条一模一样，包括他怀里抱着的那个鹅绒枕头你都觉得无比熟悉，他给自己筑了一个窝，你从伞下打量着他，金发已经剪短了，脸色也不像之前那么苍白，高领毛衣让你看不清他是否还保留了纹身，泛着金属光泽的手环倒是露出来了一截。  
你撑着伞故意的从他的视线范围里走了过去，从他的角度大概能看到你的下半张脸，你的余光看到Elias猛的前倾了一下身子，由于距离和雨水的缘故你看不清他的表情，但你确信他注意到你了，这样就足够了。你朋友看到你走出来的时候长出了一口气，揽着你的肩要带你回俱乐部。  
“走吧，你也看够了，那几个小妞还在那儿等着咱们呐…”  
“你自己去吧，我回你家睡会儿。”你丝毫不管你朋友震惊又嫌弃的表情，轻车熟路的从他兜里掏出钥匙，走的时候拍了拍他的肩，“注意身体啊老流氓。”  
“不会享受的笨蛋。”你朋友快步往俱乐部走去，你回头看了一眼Elias公寓的方向，已经看不到他家的阳台了，但你能想象得出来现在德国人的心情，可怜的小狗狗今晚又要睡不好了，你这么想着，却心情颇好。

Elias大睁着眼盯着天花板，未免也太像了些，他慌乱的想，大雨滂沱下他看不清那人的面貌，可走路的姿势和穿的衣服都实在是太过熟悉，天知道他当时有多想冲到雨里拉住那个人好好打量一番。  
可Shadow应该已经逃到很远的地方去才对，Elias如是安慰着自己，自己不过是他的一个玩物而已，这个想法让他的心狠狠一沉，Shadow也许已经开始了新生活，或者躲在黑暗的角落里避开警察的搜捕，无论如何不可能再出现在自己的身边了，德国人翻了个身，努力让自己睡着，不能再有黑眼圈了，Dominic应该早就发现了异样，只是一直没有戳破他。

阳台的栏杆又湿又滑，你光是爬上去挂在窗外就已经累得筋疲力竭，雨还在下，Elias也许才刚刚睡着，窗帘拉得很严实，你看不清里面的状况，只能通过里面逐渐停歇的被褥摩擦声判断。  
你小心的拉开窗户拨开窗帘，很好，Elias背对着窗户，从那条缝里挤进室内可真是耗了好大的体力，你湿透的靴子在地上留下脚印，歪歪扭扭的通向德国人的床铺，被子下的身躯随着呼吸频率起伏，你放轻了脚步，弯下腰去看你的小狗狗。  
Elias猛的坐起了身，冰凉的金属物件抵在你的额头上，他的房间里没有光源，你借着一道闪电看清了他的眼睛，他也看清了你的脸，随后你就感到抵在你额头上的枪颤抖起来，却并没有移开。  
“听我说，好狗狗…”  
“Shadow，闭嘴。”声音里带着哭腔。  
你还戴着手套，被雨水打湿的皮革贴在你手心上，同样也湿漉漉的握住Elias的手腕，你小心的安抚他的情绪，但德国人抵在你额头的枪始终没有拿开。  
“你到哪儿去了？”哭腔颤抖着，房里的黑暗让你看不清他的脸，“现在警察都在找你，你居然还敢留在这儿？”  
“你找到我了。”你轻声说，不费什么力气就把手枪夺了下来丢在地上，也许是落在了你的大衣上，没有发出什么声响，Elias像是哭出声了，你的皮革手套摩挲着他的脸，在黑暗中压上他的唇，“要逮捕我吗？”  
Elias用力推拒你的肩膀，唇舌交缠间他叫你快离开，你却吻的更深，一直到把他放倒在床上才松开，他的手却下意识的抓紧了你的胳膊，你的眼睛已经适应了黑暗的环境，冰凉的手套摸进德国人的睡衣里时他颤抖了一下：“别这样…”  
“今晚不想让我留下来吗？”你感到握在胳膊上的力气减小了些，又笑着加了一句，“我的好狗狗？”  
Elias大约是屈服了，抑或是这个称呼的神奇作用，你把他睡衣扣子解开时他丝毫没有反抗，甚至用牙齿咬住手套的指尖小心的褪下，你的膝盖卡进他的大腿之间隔着睡裤磨蹭性器，Elias惊呼了一声，又死死的捂住了嘴。  
“这就对了，好狗狗，千万别出声…”你掐着Elias的腰把他拉到床边，摆成只有上半身趴在床上的姿势，你的大衣垫在他的膝盖下，以免他直接跪在寒气逼人的地板上，睡裤褪到膝盖束缚住了Elias的两条腿，近两周没有被你开拓的后穴却依旧能轻松的插进一根手指，加到三根手指时德国人呜呜咽咽的呻吟声才闷闷的传出来。  
看起来他自己一个人的时候可没少干这种事，你笑起来，俯在他耳边说着些下流话，弄得Elias面红耳赤，脸埋在被褥里不肯和你交流，你的手指准确的按上他的前列腺，成功榨出一声拔高的尖叫，他修长的手指攥紧了床单。  
又是一道闪电，你借着微光看到了蜿蜒在Elias耳后的字母和手环的反光，耀武扬威的宣示着你对身下人的占有。  
“没洗掉吗？”  
Elias埋在被子里点头，却还赌气般的说明天就要去洗掉，又被快感打断得不成样子。你挺进久违的身体时长叹一声，德国人的肠肉几乎是谄媚的缠上了你的性器，他本人则是拼命压制着呻吟，你的手又摸上了他的胸腹，掐弄拉扯被穿刺过的乳尖，乳环已经没有了，舌钉也不知道被扔去了哪里，莫名的怒火烧上你的心头，突然就掐住Elias的腰狠狠的贯穿了他，德国人猝不及防的尖叫出声，立刻就被你用力捂住了嘴。  
“等我们回家了，你想怎么叫就怎么叫…”你咬着牙说，“现在放安静些。”Elias的手紧紧抓着你的手腕，身体随着你的顶弄耸动，肉体撞击的声音越来越急促，你身下的人声音也逐渐拔高，直到最后他全身颤抖射在了床边的地板上才平息下来，软在你的臂弯里喘息。  
你抱着他站起来了，一手托住他的大腿，另一手箍住他的腰，借着这个姿势你的性器顶进了更深的位置，Elias的惊叫都软绵绵的，他没什么力气了。明天是工作日，你听到Elias模模糊糊的乞求，可不可以先放过我。  
你叹了口气，把他放到床上摆弄成侧躺的姿势，你的阴茎在他的大腿根磨蹭，Elias自觉的夹紧了腿。他的大腿内侧湿滑一片，很快就在你的抽插中发出些黏腻的声音，白色液体溅在他的会阴上时Elias满足的哼哼起来，你起身整理自己的衣物，扯过被子把半裸的德国人盖的严严实实，却牵住了他的左手。  
你着急的摸索大衣口袋，终于摸到了那个小小的盒子，里面躺着镶了钻石的戒指，你拉过他的手把银环戴上了他的无名指，吻了他的手背。  
“留好这个，白天别带出去，我过两天就带你走。”你半跪在Elias床边，“我们会有一场婚礼，再也没人会来打扰我们…”Elias抓紧了你的手胡乱点头，他应该又哭了，但时间已经不允许你再和他温存下去，你探过身去吻了他的额头，“什么都不用担心，保守秘密，好吗？”  
你翻身跳下阳台，大雨抹去了所有的痕迹，回头时看到Elias房里的窗帘打开了，他穿着睡衣站在那里看着你，你没有打伞，雨淋得你几乎睁不开眼睛，头发全都贴在你的额头上，你模模糊糊的看到他向你招手，于是又跑回了后街，雨水被你的鞋子踩得飞溅到你身上，跑到Elias阳台下时你彻彻底底的湿透了，他从窗缝里塞了把伞给你。  
他说，我等着你。你摸到他温热的手心，抬头时Elias已经把脸藏进了窗帘里，你笑了，握着戴了戒指的手又亲了一口，雨水打在他骨节分明的手指上，你的皮革手套更是湿得一塌糊涂。  
印着金色星星的伞塞在大衣里，你舍不得用它，依旧是冒着雨跑回了你朋友家，湿透的衣服和鞋子在门口积起了水洼，伞却干燥的像是刚刚拿到一样，和你同住的那个人大约又出去鬼混了，客厅静悄悄的没有光亮，你躺在沙发上发呆，计划着你和德国人的婚礼。  
你朋友办事效率还算高，几天下来房子和身份就几乎看不出破绽。你搬走那天他就差敲锣打鼓欢送了，车子新换了牌照，后备箱里塞了几个纸箱，你把它停到了离Elias家还有两条街的地方。  
你在附近徘徊到深夜，Elias卧室里一直亮着的灯和里面隐隐的交谈声让你不敢靠近，直到凌晨你听到门的轻响，Elias的叹息和他坐到床上后弹簧下沉的声音后才轻手轻脚的顺着那条窗缝向里看，只有他一个人，坐在床上发呆，你敲了敲窗框。  
Elias猛的站起来冲向床边，打开窗户后他瞬间就笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的样子叫你忍不住的想要亲一下，他向你伸出手来，你抓着他的手翻进了卧室里，刚刚落地就把德国人压在墙上吻了下去。  
德国人乖乖的搂上你的脖子，手环凉丝丝的压在你的后颈上，结束这个吻后你抵着他的额头笑，Elias半睁着眼看你，也许是深夜的缘故，他看起来并不那么精神，连笑容里也带着些疲惫。  
“是来带我走的吗？”Elias轻轻的问，戒指已经戴在了无名指上。  
“对，我亲爱的，我来带你走。”

你朋友在一个月后突然造访了你的新家，一间乡下的房子，周围几乎没有人家，你每天都带着Elias从家走到对面的山坡上，最后抱着累到半睡半醒的他回家，丝毫不必担心有人会发现，Elias依旧是被你严格控制饮食到虚弱的地步，但偶尔你也会给他加些量，最近次数却越来越多，你甚至都能看得到德国人脸色逐渐红润起来。  
你朋友一头瘫倒在你新购置的沙发上时Elias还在浴室里洗漱，如今你已经很放心让他独处一段时间了，烟雾和尼古丁的味道弥漫在客厅里，德国人裹着浴巾出来时皱了眉头，你向他招手，他便坐到了你身边，被热水烫的红红的皮肤贴在你胳膊上，你掐灭了烟，抬手揽住了Elias裸露在外的肩膀。  
你朋友的表情可真是够耐看的，尤其是在你有意无意的向他炫耀Elias手指上的戒指时更是让人担心他要当场昏过去，然后你轻轻一推怀里的人：“去换身衣服吧亲爱的，家里可是来客人了…”  
Elias乖乖的回房后你朋友才缓过神来：“你不要命啦？又把他带回来？”  
你靠到沙发后背上笑，一张请柬轻飘飘的落在了你朋友的膝盖上，“我请你去参加我的婚礼，酒随便喝，怎么样？”  
你朋友一边骂一边收起了请柬，临走的时候留了句要把你喝到破产的狠话，你大笑着把他推出门去，关上门时Elias刚好换了衣服出来，是你的衬衣，他最近大约是又瘦了些，衬衣穿在他身上有些松垮，你揽着他的腰晃悠着，德国人趴在你肩上发出小猫一样的呼噜声，未干的金发弄湿了你的衣服，才是下午，你抱起他来去了阳台。  
抱枕和阳光，你怀里的Elias在认真的翻看一本杂志，金发有些耀眼，你埋到他的颈窝里深深呼吸，空气里有细小的粉尘，鼻尖全是他的沐浴露味道。

END


End file.
